No me pidas que me aleje
by karitho77
Summary: el quarterback de la escuela conoce a una morena que le robara el corazon... el problema es que ella ya tiene dueño... Quinn Gender swap.
1. Prologo

HOla es mi primer fic... enjoy

Descargo: **Glee no me pertenece y de ser asi, mi querida Dianna estaria en la nueva temporada**

Nunca sabes que es lo que te tiene preparada la vida, tu solo debes esperar que sean cosas buenas… tenia mis planes hechos sabia que era lo que quería y lo obtenia, asi era estar en la cima de la escala social de la escuela. Pero todo cambia en minutos, todo lo que antes importaba ya no.

Por que la vida, es lo que ocurre mientras alcanzamos nuestras metas y sueños.

iba en mi auto rumbo al ultimo primer dia de clases de la escuela, con la música en alto y mis gafas de sol, era todo un rockstar y un casanova… bueno asi me decían mis amigos. Llegue a la escuela y ahí estaba mi estacionamiento, nadie se atrevia a ocuparlo por miedo a lo que le podía pasar si lo hacían, si había un rey en esa escuela ese era yo, Quinton Fabray… el chico mas popular de la escuela.

-hola Quinton- dijo una voz detrás mio

-hola Santana, como estas? –respondí

-bien, no puedo creer que sea nuestro ultimo año en esta escuela- suspiro- y que tengamos que ir a la universidad.

Asi era estábamos en el ultimo año, ella la capitana de las porristas y yo el quarterback del equipo de football de WMH, eramos los amos y señores de esa escuela dominábamos todo lo que ahí pasaba. Todo decían que eramos la pareja mas popular, a quienes todos seguían. Si suena un poco cliché que la capitana de las porristas saliera con el capitán del equipo de football, pero no era asi…

_Flashback ( 1 año atrás)_

-hola nena-dije con mucha confianza- soy Quinton, el capitán del equipo de football

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo de mala manera

-te quería invitar a salir, ya que tu sabes eres la capitana yo igual entonces… tu me entiendes

-pierdete…- se dio vuelta a su casillero

Me iba resignado, no había logrado mi cometido, cuando me doy vuelta la encuentro mirando a una de las porristas, una rubia y alta, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que nunca iba a poder lograr algo con ella. Estaba enamorada de esa rubia

-ey Santana-le dije devolviéndome a donde estaba ella – lo siento no es mi intención molestarte – tome aire –te quería pedir disculpas no me di cuenta que ya tienes tu corazón puesto en otra persona- me miro raro-no te preocupes no dire nada

-que me quieres decir con ese comentario-miro hacia ambos lado – yo no te he dicho nada

-tranquila Santana si quieres te ayudo con esa porrista…

-Brit –la mire confundido – asi se llama ella, Brittany.

_Fin del flashback_

Aun no puedo creer que ya lleven casi un año juntas, es que desde que la vi suspirar por Brit y le dije que la iba a ayudar, nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Estuve ahí cuando decidio hacer publica su relación con Brit. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback_

Íbamos caminando los dos por los pasillos de la escuela cuaando la mire y me di cuenta que iba a sacar su furia latina por lo que estábamos mirando. Uno de mis compañeros de equipo estaba acercándose a Brit, y le decía que por que no salían en una cita, y ella le respondia que no que estaba con alguien y que era feliz. Siempre tan dulce ella que no quiere romperle el corazón a nadie.

Pero para Santana que alguien se le acercara a su novia, era algo serio. Por lo que camino rápidamente hasta donde estaban ellos y se acerco a Brit.

-Brit te esta molestando?- dijo muy enojada mientras intercalaba la mirada entre su novia y el jugador

-tranquila San. Me invito a una cita pero le dije que tenia planes con Lord Tubbington por que sigue con su vicio de fumar – tratando de disimular el hecho que nadie sabia de su relación.

-ey Santana- dijo el jugador- si la rubia no quiere puedes ir tu en su reemplazo – le lanzo una mirada a todo su cuerpo- no tengo problema en probar sangre latina.

La latina no aguanto mas y le dio un golpe, ahí tuve que ir a rescatarla por que no me gusto lo que veía, el se le iba a tirar encima por ese golpe, no tuve mas remedio que pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Cosa que resulto por que quedo tendido en el suelo y yo con una mano inflamada

-Quinton- me dijo Santana – gracias por salvarme – se dirigio a los estudiantes que por ahí pasaban – que ningún idiota se acerque a mi novia!... escucharon bien mi novia – la tomo de la mano – por que si no se encontraran con la furia latina por que vengo de Lima height y ahí pasan cosas malas – paro su discurso al ver que se acercaba el director.

Un profesor se acerco a donde estabaamos nosotros cuatro y pregunto que quien había sido el culpable de que uno de los miembros del equipo de football estuviera en el suelo agarrándose su cara, a lo que tuve que decir que era yo, por lo que me pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina y antes de irme me gire y pude ver como Britt y Santana me miraban apenadas y pude leer en sus labios que me decían que lo sentían.

Segui caminando hasta que llegue a la puerta de la oficina del directos y vi como la secretaria le decía que tenia que atender un asunto antes de que pudiera entrar yo a hablar con el. Por lo que tuve que sentarme en una silla y esperar un buen rato mientras miraba como la secretaria lanzaba una miraba y yo sonreía, asi nos llevamos un rato hasta que sentí como se abria la puerta del director y sentí que esa puerta era del cielo.

Ahí vi como un angel salía de esa oficina, un angel no muy alto, con una sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos y unas piernas uf… unas piernas de infarto que era permitibles ver gracias a la corta falda que ella llevaba y di gracias por haberme medito en problemas. La mire a los ojos y ella sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos para luego mirar al suelo. Y ahí crei haber muerto.

-Señor Fabray –escuche a lo lejos – Señor Fabray – repitió

-si director – luego de que me hubiera llamado varias veces

-entre y veremos que castigo le dare por lo que hizo – me dijo mirando que no le hacia mucho caso

Entre a su oficina y me hablo de varias cosas, me dijo que no iba a ponerlo en mi registro por que era un chico que no se metia en problemas y podría perjudicar al equipo … me dijo algo que no tenia que ser violento o algo asi, no lo escuche por que estaba pensando en ese angel que vi salir hace minutos de esta misma oficina.


	2. Un trio?

Ya había pasado dos días desde que estuve en dirección por el golpe que di por proteger a Britt y a San. Estaba en clases mirando por la ventana como cada clase de química que tenía por qué me aburría demasiado, hasta que se abrió la puerta y vi como ese mismo ángel que cayó a Mckinley entraba por esa puerta y le daba un papel al profesor anunciando que ella estaría en esta clase, mire a mi lado y por suerte esta solo por lo que vi como ella se acercó a mí y me hablo

-Disculpa este asiento está ocupado - negué con la cabeza - que bueno me sentare aquí

-soy Quinton -le dije levantando una ceja en señal de que quería coquetearle

-lo sé- me miro a los ojos - ya he escuchado mucho de ti - tomo aire -sé que tienes novia y que es una de las porristas y eres el quarterback del equipo de football y un casanova por excelencia.

-No tengo novia, si hablas por Kitty ella le dice a todos que somos novios pero no es así - intercale mi mirada entre ella y el pizarrón - soy un espíritu libre en busca de mi complemento, quien me quite el sueño y haga realidad mis sueños

-¿Siempre le hablas así a todas las chicas para que caigan rendidas a tus pies? Por qué conmigo no va a funcionar.

La mire y me di cuenta que mis armas de seducción en realidad no estaban siendo útiles con ella. Por lo que bufé y puse mi mirada en el cuaderno y preste atención como nunca al profesor. El timbre sonó y ella salió primero que yo, por lo que cuando yo salí de la sala me encontré con mi amigo Puck, él y yo éramos del equipo era mi mano derecha y siempre hacíamos todo juntos. Lo salude y cuando me di vuelta estaba Rachel con un chico de la mano mire con el ceño fruncido toda la escena. A lo que me hablan

-Ese monigote - mire a puck - se llama Jesse St James -ahora miro al chico - es el novio de mi sexy judía

-¿sexy judía? - lo mire confundido

-si Rachel, a ella la conozco iba en otra escuela pero somos vecinos, la conozco desde pequeña. Llevan un tiempo junto ellos dos

En otro lado estaban Rachel y su novio hablando

-Y Jesse ¿cómo han ido tus clases hasta ahora?

-bien pero aun no encuentro quien pueda hacer mis tareas

-amor sabes que tienes que hacerla tu solo y no que te las hagan

-Rach, tu sabes que yo solo vinimos a esta escuela porque a mí me expulsaron de Carmel y esta era mi única opción para seguir estudiando - sonó el timbre- me voy que tengo clases y el profesor no deja llegar tarde

La morena vio cómo su novio se iba a clases y mientras sacaba su horario que aún no se aprendía se acercaba un rubio al ver la cara de confusión de esta.

-quieres que te ayude - hablo el rubio

-no gracias puedo sola - miraba para todos lado

-¿no sabes dónde queda tu siguiente clase cierto? - La morena afirmo - a ver déjame ver tu horario - tomo la hoja - yo voy a ese piso te acompaño

-gracias Quinton

- ¿y tu novio no está contigo ayudándote?

- tenía que ir a su clase y no podía llegar tarde

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta y el rubio la invito a pasar a la sala y le dijo - hasta aquí sana y salva, estrella- se inclinó hacia ella y le hizo una reverencia

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿eh… estrella? , ¿Te molesta?

-no para nada - fue interrumpida por el profesor que carraspeó haciendo notar que la clase había empezado

Y vio como Quinton retrocedía mientras la miraba y ella sintió como esa mirada la atravesaba y se sentía como en las nubes. Se sentó en su asiento y tomo atención a la clase para eliminar cualquier pensamiento con un rubio.

Las clases habían terminado, por lo que Quinton iba al estacionamiento por su auto, cuando se encontró con Puck y con algunas de las porristas.

-hey Q te estaba buscando hermano- grito Puck sentado en uno de los capo de un auto que ahí estaba

-hola señoritas - se dirigió a las porristas - hola Puck - mirando a su amigo

- Oye rubio este viernes voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa - miro a las porristas - y están todas invitadas - a lo que las chicas ahí presentes gritaron emocionadas

Lo que no sabían era que toda esa escena era vista por una morena y su novio, la cual vio que los rumores acerca del quarterback eran ciertos.

Flashback

En el baño

-Quinton es un amor - dijo Britt aun asustada de todo lo que paso luego de que golpeara a uno de sus compañeros de football

-ese rubio idiota no debió haber hecho eso pero igual estoy agradecida

-san creo que deberíamos darle algo

- un trio - rio por lo dicho, en el momento que una morena salió de uno de los cubículos directo a lavarse e irse - muy amigo será pero no te comparto con ninguna persona

-San eres muy buena conmigo - la besa en los labios.

Fin flashback

La pareja seguía viendo como los jugadores eran acorralados por todas las porristas. Y en eso llega la latina con su novia tomadas por el meñique hacia el rubio, el solo sonrió y abrió la puerta de su auto para que entraran despidiéndose de todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez en la casa de la latina estaban los tres viendo una película la cual el miraba obligado por que Brit escogió una de Disney era la tercera que veía esa película. La latina y el estaban sentados en el sillón mientras Brit estuvo sentada con ellos un rato, para luego apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de su novia, para finalmente tirarse en la alfombra

-rubio oxigenado- hablo para que solo el escuchara y no molestar a quien veía la película

-¿por qué oxigenado?- dijo un poco molesto

-Q no me engañas ese rubio es de mentira, sabes que te he visto en fotos cuando eras pequeño - el rubio le lanzo una mirada de odio- pero no era eso lo que quería hablar contigo sino que es lo que pasa con esa rubia que quiere mi puesto

- Kitty? -la latina afirmo - sabes que nada, salimos un par de veces pero nada más, esta media loca

-¿y qué hay de la nueva? La enana - se ganó una mirada del rubio por el sobrenombre que le puso a la morena

- ¿qué pasa con ella? - contesto el rubio

- sabes que no está disponible como cada chica con la que realmente te interesa - lo miro y rio - no olvides que también fuiste por mí y te rechace

-¡tú argumento no es válido! nunca te iba a gustar porque a ti te van las chicas.

Y así se llevaron un rato más hasta que Britt los hizo callar para poder ver la película.

**A quienes me preguntan a quien se parece Quinton la verdad es que es una mezcla entre Sam (Chord) y alex pettyfer es que me obsesione con un video de youtube donde quinn pide un deseo y se vuelve hombre :) jajaj**

**esop saludines**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**


	3. Cuidado!

Más tarde Rachel se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería almorzando luego de haber discutido con Jesse

¿Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí? - dijo un chico con buena vestimenta

Claro adelante - contesto Rachel

El chico se sentó a un lado de la morena y se presento

Gracias, por cierto, soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel - dijo el chico

Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Rachel Berry - contesto con una sonrisa

El gusto es mío, ¿eres nueva verdad? - pregunto el Kurt

Si, ¿se nota mucho? - pregunto Rachel

Vaya acabas de ingresar - dijo Kurt - ¿y piensas inscribirte en alguna clase extracurricular?

Mmm...La verdad es que no había pensado, ¿qué clases hay? - dijo curiosa Rachel

Pues veras, yo estoy en el club glee, es como un club de canto - dijo Kurt emocionado

¿Enserio?, yo estaba en el club glee de mi escuela pero no quería unirme porque siento que estaría traicionando a mi antiguo equipo pero adoro cantar y no es por ser presumida pero lo hago de maravilla - contesto Rachel

Perfecto, solo tienes que hacer una audición con el señor Shue y si lo haces bien él te aceptara en el club ¿qué dices, entras? - pregunto Kurt - no creo que sea una buena idea que se desperdicie tu talento -convenciendo a la morena por fin.

Aquí estas Kurt, al fin te encuentro - dijo una de piel morena

Oh hola Mercedes, ven siéntate aquí con nosotros - dijo Kurt invitando a la chica a sentarse a su lado

Mercedes se sentó en el lugar y Kurt se dispuso a halar

Mercedes ella es Rachel, Rachel ella es Mercedes mi mejor amiga - dijo Kurt

-Hola, mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte Mercedes - dijo Rachel

Lo mismo digo chica, ¿y de que estaban hablando? -pregunto Mercedes

Le estaba proponiendo a Rachel que hiciera una audición para el club glee, dice que canta muy bien - contesto Kurt

Sería fantástico que te unieras al club glee con nosotros Rachel, si cantar es lo que te gusta es el club perfecto para ti - dijo Mercedes

Es lo que le estaba diciendo yo - le dijo Kurt a Mercedes - Vamos Rachel créeme el club glee te encantara - se dirigió Kurt a la morena

Está bien, está bien me han convencido, haré la audición con el Sr. Shue, para entrar al club - contesto Rachel con una sonrisa

Bien - dijeron Kurt y Mercedes al unísono y chocaron las manos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaban Puck y algunos jugadores tirando el balón en el pasillo cuando la morena se acercaba a donde estaban ellos porque su casillero estaba cerca a lo que sintió un grito

-¡Rachel cuidado!- grito puck al ver que el balón iba dirigido hacia ella

-Aaaahhh!- grito la morena al ver como llegaba el balón tratando de proteger su cara con su bolso para poder esquivar el golpe

Pero nada paso cuando abrió los ojos lo único que vio fue la espalda de un chico rubio, que bien conocía.

-Ten más cuidado – grito Quinton a su amigo Puck –que vez que puedes lastimar a alguien

-lo siento Quinton – se dirigió a los demás jugadores – vamos mejor afuera – y abandonaron el recinto para ir a la cancha y seguir jugando.

El rubio dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Rachel - ¿estás bien? – La morena asintió – lo siento suelen ser un poco locos cuando tienen un balón en sus manos

-Quinton no te preocupes tu no hiciste nada- suspiro – en realidad me salvaste de que fuera bombardeada por ese balón – miro hacia abajo en señal de que estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Rachel no te preocupes que mi sentido arácnido funcionó y pude salvar a una damisela en apuros – rio al ver que la morena se sonrojo por el comentario.

En tanto que la morena se sonrojo apareció Jesse por detrás preocupado por que escucho el grito de su novia y corrió a ver qué era lo que ocurría

-Amor ¿Qué paso? – mientras le tomaba de los hombros

-Nada casi soy atacada por un balón de football – sonrió junto a Quinton por el comentario

-¡Fuiste tú! –Dirigiéndose al rubio – me lo temía… ¿Quién te crees que eres? – empujando Al rubio con fuerza.

-¡NO! – Dijo Rachel – el me salvó de que me llegará, alcanzo el balón en la trayectoria hacia mi

-pero no tiene problemas en aprovecharse de la situación para empezar a coquetear contigo – miro al rubio – aléjate de mi novia y no tendremos problemas

-¡para! Yo no estoy haciendo nada si tu no estas para socorrer a tu novia no es mi problema pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, así que si me disculpas tengo otras cosas que hacer – se dirigió a la morena tomándola de la mano y besándosela - hasta luego damisela en apuros.

Rachel sonrió por el comentario del rubio, y el dio media vuelta para irse, pero no conto con que Jesse lo tomara por el hombro para darlo vuelta y plantarle un golpe certero en la cara. Él no se quedó sin hacer nada y se lo devolvió rompiéndole el labio, a lo que Jesse paso su mano por su labio y vio como un líquido rojo salía de su boca y no dudo en lanzarse contra del para hacerlo chocar contra los casilleros.

-Que se cree que está haciendo ese – dijo Santana a su novia

- ¿quién es ese San? – le pregunto la bailarina

- Ese el que parece el hijo perdido del señor Shue – lo apuntó – está peleando con el rubio oxigenado de nuestro amigo

-hablando del señor Shue – apunto hacia uno de los pasillos – ahí viene

Y el señor Shue vio toda la escena y fue corriendo tratando de separar a los dos jóvenes que ya estaban en el suelo forcejeando y tirando golpes algunos certeros otros al aire. -Puck –grito al chico – ¡ayúdame!

Y entre los dos trataron de separar a ambos jóvenes, Puck tomando a Quinton y el señor Shue a Jesse.

-San tienes razón ese chico debe ser el hijo del señor Shue – le dijo a la latina – si lo está protegiendo de los golpes de Quinton.

-son iguales – respondió la latina mientras buscaba con la mirada a la morena – ey tu enana – se dirigió a Rachel – ven aléjate de toda esa pelea – la morena aun no reaccionaba a lo que acababa de pasar.

En eso que Puck y el señor Shue lograron separar a los chicos los tomo por los hombros y se los llevo a dirección para que el director viera que hacía con ellos. Mientras ellos se miraban con odio, aun que sabían que no podían hacer nada porque entre ellos estaba el cuerpo del profesor, de no ser así seguirían golpeándose.

Llegaron a dirección y el maestro entró con ellos para hablar con el director.

-Pero quién diría señor Fabray que lo tendría nuevamente por aquí en tan poco tiempo- miro al rubio – y usted señor St. James apenas lleva una semana y ya está en problemas. Esto no habla muy bien de ustedes caballeros-mirando al profesor que permanecía atrás de los jóvenes que estaban sentados cada uno en una silla frente al director- Will hiciste bien en traerlos hasta aquí- mirando a ambos jóvenes – ahora hablare con ambos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Jesse que paso allá dentro? – la morena lo venía siguiendo desde que salió de la oficina

-Amor, nada tuve suerte que era la primera vez así que no hay registro – se acercó a la morena para depositar un beso en su labios – pero si vuelvo a ver a ese estúpido no respondo – abriendo la puerta del auto para subir al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Jess te dije que el no hizo nada – botando aire producto de la frustración – el evito que fuera lastimada por el balón

-pero lo que hizo después de tomar tu mano y besarla en frente mío

-solo fue caballeroso –miro hacia el exterior por la ventana del auto – cosa que tú ya no haces

-que me quieres decir con eso Rachel – detuvo el vehículo – sabes muy bien que yo soy caballeroso y que te amo más que nada en este mundo

-dices que me amas pero no demuestras eso – la morena ya se estaba enojando por la actitud de su novio – además entiende que estoy contigo y solo contigo

- amor – tomándola de las manos – lo siento es que sé que él quiere intentar algo contigo y no lo soporto – puso una mano en su cuello para atraerla hacia el – además que tú sabes que quiero algo y tú no me lo pones fácil

-¡JESSE! –Grito al ver que no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de propuesta – no aguanto tu actitud te he dicho que no estoy preparada y que me presiones no ayuda – se empezó a sacar el cinturón dispuesta a salir del auto – adiós Jesse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Menudo moretón que te va a quedar Bro –dijo Puck al ver salir a su amigo de la oficina del director.

-No puedo creer que me haya obligado a meterme en algún club para que no haya registro en mi hoja de vida – le decía a su amigo Puck – que demonios voy a hacer…

-Escucha bro – el rubio giro para mirarlo – peor hubiera sido que te hubieran puesto ese registro porque escucha te hubieran suspendido y ya quiero ver lo que te hubiera hecho la entrenadora si se enteraba.

-Pero no sé a qué club voy a meterme tengo 3 días para decirle al director o si no adiós football, adiós beca, adiós universidad.

-Siempre puedes limpiar piscinas conmigo, seriamos lo máximo y lo bien que se pasa – levantando sus cejas –si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Jajaj pucksaurio al ataque, cuídate Bro! – se despidió de judío para ir a su auto e irse a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinton iba con sus lentes de sol y su música a todo volumen cantando tratando de olvidar todo lo que pasó y tratar de desconectarse del mundo. Cuando el semáforo da rojo y gira su cabeza y su rostro se desencajo.

-¿Estas bien? – Grito el rubio hacia la persona que estaba a su derecha caminando – Ey… ¿te encuentras bien?- volvió a repetir sin recibir respuesta mientras iba lentamente por la calle sin importar los bocinazos que recibía- ¡ya acelero idiota! – grito al auto que estaba detrás de él, acelero al máximo dejando atrás a la persona que aun caminaba con la miraba dirigida al suelo.

**saludos a todos **

**gracias por los comentarios y criticas que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y ver lo que puedo cambiar.  
yo subo capitulo por que estoy de buenas...**

**diran por que ...  
por que recomendaron mi fic en una pagina de facebook "yo soy achelesexual" asi que lo vi y me emocione...**


	4. estas llorando?

Lo que no se esperaba esa persona era que el rubio acelero para encontrar donde estacionar, bajo de su auto y se retrocedió corriendo para ir donde ella.

-¿Rachel estás llorando? – dijo el rubio al ver como la morena tenía los ojos hinchados

-si – al responder solo atino a arrojarse a los brazos del rubio el cual solo atino a abrazarla lo más tiernamente que pudo

-¿peleaste con tu novio?

-sí y quede aquí varada

-tranquila – acariciaba su pelo al ver lo vulnerable que estaba la morena – si quieres te puedo llevar – a lo que la morena asintió con la cabeza

-fffefo fo fefo fefar fa fi fafa- dijo la morena en la ropa de Quinton

-perdón pero ¿qué dijiste? – se separó de ella unos centímetros luego de que escuchara palabras sin sentido

-que no quiero llegar a mi casa – lo miro a los ojos – es que Jesse será el primer lugar donde irá a buscarme y no quiero toparme con el

-Tranquila unas calles más arriba hay una plaza ahí podemos estar hasta que te tranquilices- a lo que la morena asintió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿qué sabor prefieres? –Pregunto Quinton a la morena - ¿frutilla o naranja?

-frutilla es mi favorito – le respondió un una sonrisa un poco apagada

-Que sean 2 de frutilla - le dijo al vendedor

-Gracias Quinton – dijo la morena – de veras

-No hay de que – mirando hacia una banca – vamos sentémonos allí

-Jesse es un inmaduro – dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio que se extendía por algunos minutos ya que el rubio no quería incomodarla con preguntas que no quisiera responder – no me cree que tu solo me ayudaste con ese incidente – tomando un poco de su jugo – dice que tú quieres intentar algo conmigo

-Mira no te voy a mentir – la miro a los ojos – cuando te vi quede vuelto loco, eras como un ángel, que ángel como una estrella cuando te vi – suspiro – pero le encuentro razón cualquier chico le gustaría estar con alguien como tú, pero yo tengo un lema que nunca rompo parejas, tu estas con él y tengo que aceptarlo.

- me dejas sin palabras – sorprendida de la honestidad del chico – yo tenía otra opinión de ti – fue interrumpida por su celular – es Jesse – y corto la llamada.

-fui criado de esa manera, cuando llegue la chica llegara, pero no voy a entrometerme en parejas establecidas – sonó un celular –tengo que atender – cogió el teléfono – Hay hola, si estoy aquí, si ¿Dónde estás? – se giraba para encontrar a una persona- ahí te veo… ok.

-Hola Quinton – se acercó alguien por atrás – ¿qué haces aquí? … Hola enana

R: Hola

Q: ¿qué haces tú acá mejor dicho?

S: caminando voy a casa de Britt tenemos un trabajo para la escuela y te vi aquí

Q: claro trabajo – le guiño el ojo

R: te quería dar las gracias – se dirigió a la latina – por sacarme de en medio mientras ellos dos peleaban

S: no hay de que enana – el rubio le dio una mirada enojada

Q: no le digas así – la reprendió

S: pero si es baja como hobby – lanzo una mirada a la morena que tampoco le gusto ese otro nombre que le dio

Q: te lo pido

S: bueno solo porque eres tu - miro a ambos – me retiro cuídense

Q y R: adiós

-y Kitty no se enojara porque ves a otra porrista - el rubio la miro confundido

-Pero si Kitty no es mi novia – lo remarco para que ella entendiera – así que no tendría por qué enojarse si salgo con Santana

-Entonces Santana es su nombre – el rubio afirmo – entonces ella es tu novia – susurro para ella pero el rubio alcanzo a escucharla la miro y luego se rio para él negando con la cabeza a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Tengo que encontrar un club al cual unirme en 3 días sino el director me suspenderá- se giró hacia la morena para mirarla cara a cara

-podrías unirte al club glee – lo miro a los ojos – ¡Quinton! Como te dejo la cara Jesse – le agarro la cara con sus manos – todo es mi culpa, como deje que te hiciera eso lo siento, de veras que tu solo trataste de ayudarme… te duele si te todo – empezó a acercar su mano hacia el moretón del rubio a lo que él la miraba asustado por lo rápido y demasiando que hablaba.

- qué cosa del club glee- la miro extrañado – yo no sé cantar aunque mis movimientos de baile son épicos – empezó a mover sus brazos tratando el hacer algún paso.

-únete, a mí me convenció Kurt, ¿lo conoces? – El rubio afirmo – es un buen club ahí vemos que podemos hacer contigo.

Luego de esa conversación el rubio ofreció su mano a Rachel para partir de vuelta a casa al ver que la morena ya estaba más tranquila por lo ocurrido. La morena acepto con gusto el gesto del rubio y se dirigieron al auto camino a casa de Rachel. No hubo más dialogo solo miradas y una que otra canción que Rachel cantaba junto con la radio.

-¿en qué calle debo doblar? – dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio

- aquí, dos manzanas a la derecha está mi casa – respondió la morena

- ¿enserio? qué casualidad vivimos súper cerca, mi casa está a unas manzanas de distancia, así que somos vecinos – detuvo el auto al ver que ya habían llegado a la casa

-gracias Quinton por todo – bajo su cabeza – perdona por todos los problemas que te ocasione.

- no hay de que Rachel, además este moretón – le indico con el dedo hacia donde estaba – me da un aspecto de chico malo. Fue un gusto y espero verte en la escuela adiós

-adiós Quinton – se sacó el cinturón para salir del auto – cuídate esa cara – abrió la puerta y salió del auto

- ey- llamó a Rachel haciendo que esta se diera vuelta – me encanto tu voz, estoy más que seguro que el club glee gano una nueva estrella – sonrió al ver que la morena se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – ahora si me voy o si no, no llego vivo mañana a la escuela.

Se despidió de la morena dejándola ahí mirando cómo se iba el vehículo, en lo que siente que se abre la puerta de su casa y sale uno de sus padres y de brazos cruzados con una mirada enojada le indica con la cabeza que entre a su hogar

-¿Dónde estabas Rachel? – dijo Leroy

-Papa lo siento es que tuve un problema con Jesse y me fui a una plaza con un compañero

-Si supe que pelearon con tu novio, llamo preguntando por ti, pero no quiso decirme que era lo que había ocurrido.

-Si, no quiero hablar con el – miro a su padre y este entendió que no debía preguntarle más- me voy a mi habitación tengo que estudiar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinton llegó a su hogar y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su madre al ver el estado que venía su hijo, con un moretón y un ojo hinchado.

-¿Pero Quinton Fabray que te pasó? – decía mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo con ambas manos.

-Tranquila madre un idiota que no sabe escuchar – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia- pero no te preocupes tanto que el quedo peor que yo – se ganó una mirada de su madre por dicho comentario – tranquila era una broma

-¿y el director te dijo algo? ¿Te suspendieron o algo?- pregunto preocupada su madre

-No va a quedar registro si me uno a algún club aparte del football

-¿y sabes a cuál te unirás?

-Si madre creo que ya se cual – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cenaras?

-Claro que mejor que comer con mi madre – dijo dándole un abrazo y levantándola del suelo – ¿qué delicias preparaste hoy?

-tu favorito Q

-Que mejor para terminar un buen día.

**hola buenas a todos los lectores del fic**

**respondere a las preguntas**

**-tratare de actualizar viernes o sabado por que ahi tengo tiempo**

**-el link del video watch? v =2 bJFWZ_ccNU &list=WLC 66B2 93065 A6B E7A es de youtube **

**un gusto que lean y que dejen sus reviews **

**cualquier duda a mi twitter**

** karitho77 lo se super original dejo mi marca en todos lados :)**


	5. A girl like you

Un nuevo día se asomaba por la ventana de la casa de Rachel, ya habían pasado un par de días desde que peleo con su novio, pero todo parecía estar arreglado. Se levantó y empezó con su rutina de ejercicios diarios para luego bajar a la cocina y encontrarse con sus dos padres desayunando

-Hija vendrá Jesse por ti – pregunto Hiram mientras tomaba su taza de café

-Si papi debe estar por llegar – dijo tomando una fruta

Se escuchó una bocina a lo lejos, anunciando la llegada de su novio

-Me voy papis nos vemos – dijo la morena mientras se dirigía hacia las afueras de su casa

Llego al auto de su novio y lo saludo dejando un beso en sus labios y colocándose el cinturón para luego partir ambos a la escuela.

Unas cuadras arriba estaba Quinton en el auto con Santana y Brittany camino a la escuela, en el cual la bailarina trataba de convencer a su novia de que salieran después del entrenamiento, y la latina se negaba porque sabía que de hacerlo así, su novia iba a buscar nuevos métodos para convencerla. Y así era empezó a acariciar su rostro y dejar besos por todo su cuello para luego dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios y la latina estaba expectante esperando su beso en los labios el cual no llegaba.

-San, hoy no quiero quedarme en casa quiero salir, quiero ver una película, quiero ver mi "villano favorito"- decía mientras le ponía cara de perrito abandonado

-Bueno amor – le dio un beso en los labios – sabes que siempre me convences

-oigas chicas no coman pan delante de los pobres – dijo el rubio mirando la escena por el espejo retrovisor – me imagine que algo así iba a pasar si ambas se sentaban atrás.

-Rubio consigue una novia con urgencia – gritó la latina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El timbre sonaba avisando que los alumnos podían ir a la cafetería, iban caminando Brittany Junto a Santana, al lado de ellas iban Quinton y Puck rumbo a la cafetería mientras iban hablando. Toda esta escena era vista por la pareja de nuevos: la morena y su novio.

-Chicos – se dirigió Puck a sus amigos – este fin de semana voy a celebrar y voy a dar una fiesta

-¿Y qué celebras? – dijo la bailarina

-No sé, solo quiero fiesta y fiesta habrá – dijo el chico – así que espero que mis amigos – los miro dando a entender que hablaba de ellos – irán y no se lo perderán por nada en el mundo.

-eso no se pregunta bro – dijo el rubio – ahí estaremos.

Y siguieron caminando hacia la cafetería y se sentaron a comer y seguir conversando. Hasta que ya fue hora de volver a clases.

-Ya chicos – dijo el rubio – me voy.

-¿Pero tú no tienes hora libre como todos nosotros? – dijo la latina al ver como Quinton se levantaba

-Por pelearme con el hijo perdido del Señor Shue tengo que unirme a un club, de no ser así, el director iba a levantar un expediente y podían sacarme hasta del equipo.

-¿Y a que club te uniste? – pregunto la rubia

-Al club glee – vio como las caras de sus amigos se desfiguraban al oír eso – chicos tranquilos era mi única opción y no creo que sea tan mala

-Tú lo que quieres es quitarle la novia al cabeza de nido – dijo la latina – ese chico, el novio de la enana – explico al ver que nadie entendía por el apodo que le dio.

-no te equivoques San – sonrió de medio lado – no es mi intención quitarle la novia, pero si hacerle la vida un poco difícil con mi presencia ahí.

Quinton se despidió de sus amigos dirigiéndose al club. Una vez que llego a la puerta de la sala, tomó aire y entró. Bajo la mirada de todos los chicos que ahí estaban.

-Bienvenido Quinton – dijo el Señor Shue – me dijo el director que te unirías a nosotros y llegaste en el mejor momento porque nos hacían falta personas.

-Gracias Señor Shue – dijo mientras se dirigía a uno de los asientos disponibles en la parte trasera de la sala.

En eso llegan Rachel y Jesse, lo cuales al ver al rubio sentado se sorprendieron de distinta manera, Jesse miro al profesor y le empezó a preguntar qué era lo que él hacia ahí, mientras la morena miraba al rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios ajena a lo que su novio decía.

-¿pero cómo es posible que dejen entrar a cualquiera al club?-dijo indignado Jesse – ni siquiera debe saber cantar.

-Quinton – dijo el profesor – serias tan amable de presentar alguna canción.

-No hay problema profesor – mirando al novio de la morena – sabía que mi presencia aquí no iba a ser del agrado de todos, por eso prepare una canción – tomo la guitarra junto con un asiento y lo colocó en el centro y se sentó.

So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long (tanto tiempo, he buscado mucho, he esperado mucho tiempo)

Sometimes I don't know what I will find (A veces no sé lo que voy a encontrar)

I only know it's a matter of time (Es solo cuestión de tiempo)  
when you love someone... When you love someone... (Cuando tu amas a alguien, cuando tu amas a alguien)  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too (se siente bien, tan calido y verdadero, necesito saber si lo sientes tambien)  
maybe I'm wrong (talvez estoy equivocado)  
won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong (no me digas si me estoy poniendo muy intenso)  
this heart of mine has been hurt before (este corazon mio ha sido herido antes)  
this time I wanna be sure (esta vez quiero estar seguro)  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you (he estado esperando a una chica como tu)  
to come into my life (para que entre en mi vida)  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you (he esperado a una chica como tu)  
and a love that will survive (y el amor que sobrevivira)

I've been waiting, for a girl like you (he estado esperando una chica como tu)  
I've been waiting for someone new (he estado esperando por alguien Nuevo)  
To make me feel alive, ah-ah (para sentirme vivo ah ah)  
Yeah, waiting (waiting) for a girl like you (si , esperando por una chica como tu)  
to come into my life (para que entre en mi vida)

-Bravo Quinton – el profesor se levantó de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir – un aplauso para el nuevo integrante de New Directions

Quinton y Rachel sostuvieron la mirada durante la mayoría de la canción, en donde la morena la bajaba al ser consciente de que su novio estaba a su lado y cuando sentía que este la miraba ella agachaba la mirada. Luego de eso la clase siguió igual sin ningún problema.

Sonó el timbre dando por finalizadas las clases del club, a lo que el rubio salía del salón rumbo a las canchas para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-Ey tu rubio – dijo una voz de alguien que estaba en su espalda

-tengo prisa – respondió al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra semana – dijo Jesse – hable con Rachel y me explicó todo- le ofreció la mano en señal de disculpas, el rubio la aceptó, y Jesse aprovecho para acercarse a él y susurrarle al oído – pero no creas que me olvidare muy fácilmente de la canción que hiciste ahí en el club, recuérdalo rubio Rachel está conmigo – soltó al rubio y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su novia la cual lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban.

Mientras Quinton se despedía de la morena a la distancia, haciendo creer que nada malo paso y que entre el y su novio no habían mas conflictos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel había llegado a su casa junto con su novio y al ver que no estaban sus padres, Jesse insistió en quedarse con el pretexto de que no era buena idea que se quedara sola. Luego de un rato la morena aceptó y quedaron de acuerdo en ver una película. Funny Girl era la escogida, la favorita de ella y de él, ya que compartían los mismos gustos en películas y música. Rachel iba a la cocina para preparar palomitas que acompañarían a la película mientras Jesse ponían la película en el reproductor.

Todo iba bien, la morena estaba inmersa en los diálogos de la película los cuales se sabia de memoria al igual que las canciones. Jesse en cambio empezó a dejar besos en el cuello de la morena, haciendo que esta dejara de mirar la película.

-Jesse… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué crees? – La miro a los ojos – besando a mi novia

-Sabes que no estoy lista – con ambas manos trato de empujar al chico que se le volvía a cercar

-Rachel ya llevamos varios meses y tengo necesidades no puedes tenerme así

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! – Dijo enojada – espero que lo entiendas – se levantó y miró hacia la ventana al sentir el ruido de un motor – además ahí vienes mis padres

Jesse que estaba aún sentado en el sillón, se cruzó de brazos al ver que sus planes no resultaban como él pensó.

-Hija ven a saludarme – dijo Leroy - Jesse que sorpresa verte aquí – dijo mirando a la morena de manera severa

-Hola Señor Berry – dijo Jesse – ahora que ustedes están, me retiro – dándole la mano a Leroy y luego a Hiram que venía detrás entrando por la puerta.

-Rachel sabes muy bien que no puedes traer a Jesse cuando nosotros no estamos –dijo en tono severo Leroy mientras Hiram asentía con la cabeza

-Es que no quería que me quedara sola y se ofreció a acompañarme – dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza – pero no se volverá a repetir

-Eso espero, tu sabes que ese chico no me gusta para nada – dejo unas bolsas en la mesa – ayúdame hija, que trajimos la cena – la morena asintió.

Mientras ponía las cosas para cenar, fue consciente de lo que hubiese pasado si es que sus padres no hubieran llegado.

Jesse salía de la casa de los Berry frustrado por que no pudo realizar avance con su novia, en lo que toma su celular y marca un número.

-¿tienes tiempo ahora? – Tomo aire mientras esperaba una respuesta – excelente voy en camino – subió al auto y partió rumbo a reunirse con alguien.


	6. De veras te gusta esta chica

Gracias por atenderme el teléfono – dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y comenzaba a besar a la chica – de veras que lo necesitaba.

-Jesse cariño tu sabes que estoy para ti siempre – empezó a quitarle la chaqueta al chico – y te doy lo que la mojigata de tu novia no te da.

-menos platica y más acción nena- termino de decir Jesse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lado estaban Puck y Quinton con dos chicas cenando en Breadstick, el rubio permanecía ajeno a todo lo que se hablaba. No quería estar ahí, solo lo hacía porque su amigo le pidió, mejor dicho le rogó que lo acompañara por que la cita de Puck no saldría si no era una cita doble, y el rubio como buen amigo acepto.

-Así que ustedes son jugadores en su escuela – dijo una de las chicas

P: Pues si con mi bro – miró al rubio que tenía la mirada perdida – somos parte del equipo de football de la escuela – le pegó con el codo para que reaccionara.

Q: si, si somos jugadores – trato de agregar mientras se ganaba una mirada de su amigo

-Si nos disculpan vamos al baño – dijo una de las chicas mientras ambas se levantaban

P: ¿Qué demonios te pasa Quinton? – susurró mientras miraba a las chicas que se iban al baño

Q: estoy cansado el entrenamiento me dejó agotado – miro hacia el suelo

P: compórtate mira que quiero hacer mi movimiento y con tu cara no me ayuda – miró el camino trazado por la chicas – hazlo por mí bro, que esta chica me ha costado mucho que salga conmigo e incluso ni siquiera quiso que fuéramos solos.

Q: trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda, pero no prometo nada

P: con que cambies la cara me basta – no pudo decir más porque sus citas se acercaban para continuar con la velada.

La cena siguió su curso normal, Quinton trató de establecer más contacto con las chicas y hablar de cómo era ser quarterback y alabar a su amigo haciendo que este ganara puntos con su cita. Incluso las invitó a la fiesta que el mismo Puck estaba organizando para 2 días más, haciendo que ambas chicas se emocionaran por dicha fiesta al escuchar por parte del rubio, que su amigo se caracterizaba por dar las mejores fiestas de la escuela y que no cualquiera era invitado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse seguían en la casa de aquella chica, mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa, y aquella chica se sentaba en sus piernas

J: ya es tarde, tengo que irme

Ch: anda con tu noviecita que se puede poner triste

J: tú sabes bien por qué hago esto

Ch: ya mejor déjalo así y no arruines mi humor así que mejor vete de una vez

Jesse termino de vestirse, y se fue de esa casa. Todo lo hacía porque el estar con esa chica podía asegurar que podía volver a Carmel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinton llegaba temprano a su clase de química, algunos alumnos ya estaban llegando con sus libros sentándose todos en parejas. Mientras esperaba por su compañera que aún no llegaba, miraba hacia la ventana como cada clase esperando que algo bueno ocurriera. Que no sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado

-Hola guapo – dijo una chica baja al ver que estaba despistado el rubio asustándolo

-¿hola Kitty que haces? – dijo el rubio

-Nada te vi solo y quise acompañarte en tu soledad

- Gracias pero tus ni siquiera estas en esta clase

-Pero puedo estarlo si quieres – le dijo en tono seductor – me enteré que tu amigo va a dar una fiesta, ¿vas a ir? – le preguntó

-Claro es mi amigo no puedo faltar

-Entonces te veré ahí – dijo mientras se alejaba de él, al ver que el profesor llegaba para empezar la clase.

El profesor tomó un plumón y escribió en la pizarra lo que iban a ver hoy en su clase, mientras este estaba de espalda, una morena llegó con la cabeza agachada ya que nunca acostumbraba llegar tarde a ningún lado. Llego hasta su asiento y se sentó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

-Hola ¿qué pasó? – dijo el rubio asustando a la morena

-Me quedé dormida – dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso el libro de química – ¡demonios!

-¿te ocurre algo?

-Se me quedó el libro en el casillero o en mi casa pero no lo traigo

-No te preocupes yo tengo el libro así que puedo compartirlo contigo – dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

-gracias no sé qué es lo que me pasa estos días - tomó aire – ando distraída

-Te hace falta algún tipo de diversión, Puck va a realizar una fiesta mañana en su casa podrías pasar – tomo aire – también tu novio puede ir.

-Lo pensaremos – le sonrió y se dedicó a mirar la pizarra terminando ahí toda conversación entre ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos los chicos del club iban llegando de a grupos, y sentándose en sus asientos. El profesor al ver que ya están todos, comienza la lección, les da ideas de que canciones pueden cantar para las seccionales. Todos opinan incluso el rubio que se siente cada día más participe de ese grupo. Finaliza la lección y Quinton pide un tiempo

-Como ustedes saben soy el nuevo del club – tomo aire y sonrió – y por eso quiero invitarlos a todos ustedes a la fiesta de mi amigo Puckerman, obviamente con la autorización de él así que no se asusten – dijo al ver que la mayoría de los integrantes no tenían pinta de ser populares o de aspirar a serlo - que es mañana así que están cordialmente invitados, la diversión corre por cuenta nuestra… no se van a arrepentir.

Todos los chicos estaban emocionados por que era primera vez que alguien de los populares de la escuela los invitaba a las épicas fiestas de los populares que realizaba Puck muy seguido.

-que buena manera de que te integremos – dijo Artie – invitándonos a una fiesta de los más populares, sí que quieres caernos bien.

-Disculpe profesor – dijo Jesse con su celular en mano – tengo que atender esta llamada, es muy importante – el profesor asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos ya está por sonar el timbre, pero quiero que piensen en temas para la competencia que estará difícil – en eso suena el timbre dando por finalizado el club glee por lo que restaba del día.

La morena salía de las primeras del salón, en busca de su novio, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, hasta que chocó con Santana y Brittany.

-Oye ¿has visto a Quinton? –preguntó la latina

-Debe estar aun en el salón – le respondió mientras trataba de seguir caminando

Ambas porristas siguieron su camino hasta el salón, en busca del rubio, ya que él se había ofrecido a llevarlas en su auto. Ya que siempre era así a no ser que ambas chicas fueran para otro lado juntas. Se encontraron con él y este las saludo y fueron camino a los estacionamientos mientras la latina se burlaba del rubio por unirse al club glee.

Hasta que vieron como Rachel estaba llorando mientras Jesse trataba de tomarla de los hombros, pero esta esquivaba cualquier toque que viniera por parte de él. Se escuchaban los gritos de ambos y toda la escuela estaba mirando toda la escena en el estacionamiento de la escuela, la morena dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia afuera de la escuela mientras Jesse pateaba la rueda de su auto y se llevaba las manos a su cabeza en señal de que habían problemas, subió a su auto y partió a gran velocidad dejando a la morena caminando. Quinton junto con las porristas fueron en dirección de la morena y tras una leve carrera hasta ella, el trio llegó. Rachel fue consciente de eso y se giró sobre su eje y miró a los chicos y solo atinó a abrazar al rubio, mientras que eso pasaba llegaba Kurt y Mercedes que solo alcanzaron a ver como el auto de Jesse partía sin la morena dentro.

-¿qué ocurrió? – pregunto Kurt a las porristas sin que Rachel lo escuchara

- no sabemos, solo vimos que se pelearon y el cabeza de nido tomó su auto y partió – dijo la latina

-¿Rachel? – Susurró el rubio en la oreja de la morena -¿quieres hablar? – La morena negó - ¿te llevo a algún lado? – volvió a negar.

El rubio que ya no sabía qué hacer, buscaba la mirada de los amigos de la morena, para saber que podían hacer. Kurt entendió el mensaje y sintió que tal vez quería hablar lo que pasó con ellos, sus amigos.

-Rachel vamos a mi casa – dijo Kurt – para que te tranquilices, y tengamos una tarde de divas junto con Mercedes – la morena por primera vez en todo ese rato se separó del rubio y miró a Kurt, el cual estaba con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibirla- gracias chicos – dijo a las porristas y al rubio – nos vemos mañana.

Y así los tres divos partieron rumbo a la camioneta de Kurt que se dirigía a la casa de este, dispuestos a poder tranquilizar a la morena y que esta pudiera contar lo que la afectó.

Así los tres populares se subieron al auto, la latina en el asiento de copiloto y la rubia atrás. Mientras Quinton miraba por el espejo retrovisor como la camioneta de Kurt partía con una morena con los ojos hinchados mirando por la ventana. Encendía el auto rumbo a la casa de Britt, donde era que se iban a quedar ambas porristas. Luego de que llegó a destino, ambas chicas se bajaron y dieron una mirada al rubio

-¡Q! – Dijo la latina -¡rubio! – Gritó haciendo que Quinton volviera a la realidad - ¿de veras te importa esa chica? – Pregunta que sorprendió al rubio – me lo temía, pero anda despacio ¡adiós rubio tonto! – se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla

-Quinton- dijo Britt – dile a Rachel que espero que este bien y que le des un beso de mi parte – el rubio la miró confundido – deberías ir a verla – eso aclaraba lo que trataba de decirle la rubia – adiós Quinton nos vemos mañana – besándole la mejilla al igual que la latina – San – gritó a su novia – espérame.

El rubio aceleró el auto para dirigirse a su casa, colocó música para no perderse en sus pensamientos, para dejar de pensar el Rachel y como estaría. Sabía que sola no estaba por que el mismo le pidió con la mirada a Kurt que no la dejasen sola. Llamó a Puck para pedirle el número de Mercedes, porque sabía que el manejaba todos los números de todas las chicas de Mckinley. Luego de que le hablara de un sinfín de disparates que para él no tenían importancia le dio el número de la chica. El cual necesitaba para mandar un mensaje y saber cómo seguía la morena

_Mercedes quería saber cómo estaba Rachel. Quinton_

_Tranquilo rubio, ahora está más tranquila. M_

_Me alegra saber eso. Cualquier cosa avísame. Q_

Mercedes con quien tanto hablas – dijo Kurt tratando de mirar el celular

-Con Quinton – dijo ganándose una mirada de asombro de la morena y de Kurt – no me malinterpreten, estaba preguntando por ti – dijo mirando a la morena- se nota que lo traes loco – comentario que hizo sonrojar a la morena y por primera vez desde que llegaron a la casa una sonrisa de ella.

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que llegaron a la casa de Kurt, en donde se dedicaron a comer helado y ver películas mientras la morena trataba de explicarles a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido. Ya estaba oscureciendo, lo que significaba que era hora de volver a casa, Kurt insistió en ir a dejar a cada una a sus respectivos hogares, a pesar de las negativas que le daba la morena terminó por aceptar.

Estaban ya los tres en la camioneta rumbo a la casa de los Berry trataban de hablar de cualquier tema para relajar a la morena. Llegaron a destino pidiéndole ambos chicos a la morena que cualquier cosa que los llamara no importaba la hora. Ella se despidió de los chicos prometiendo que lo haría.

Se bajó del auto caminando hacia la casa, cuando está buscando las llaves para hacer ingreso a su hogar, siente una voz por detrás

-Rachel, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

SALUDOS SI LOS PILLO DE SORPRESA QUISE SUBIR CAPITULO!

PERO IGUAL EL QUE VIENE SERA EL VIERNES O SABADO LO PROMETO!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)


	7. Detente

Capítulo 7

-Rachel, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- la morena se dio vuelta y miro al chico que estaba frente a ella

-Claro ¿quieres pasar? – dijo la morena al joven mientras abría la puerta y entraba ella y después el.

-Perdona si te interrumpo – dijo mientras frotaba sus manos nervioso porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar ella

R: no me interrumpes Quinton de hecho vengo recién llegando de la casa de Kurt

Q: lo sé – la morena lo miró extrañado – Mercedes me avisó con un mensaje de texto que te venias para tu casa

R: por eso era que estabas hablando con ella

Q: ajam – iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido

-Rachel amor ¿ya estás en casa? – dijo su padre

R: papá – se levantó de su asiento – este es Quinton – dijo señalando al rubio – Quinton mi papa

Q: un gusto señor Berry – le dio la mano a este

L: el placer es mío Quinton – miró a su hija que le hacía señas para que se retirara – bueno los dejo, que tengo que hacer – se alejó de los chicos dejándolos solos en el living de su casa

Q: es simpático tu papá

R: la verdad él es el menos simpático, no sé porque fue tan amable contigo

Q: es que soy un amor todo el mundo me ama

R : eso no lo dudo – susurro – te quería dar las gracias hoy, que fuiste a ver como estaba primero que todos y me enteré que estabas enviándote mensajes con Mercedes para saber cómo seguía

Q: es que me preocupe, no te había visto tan mal

R: y por ser tan bueno te contare lo que pasó

Flashback

La morena luego de que sonara el timbre se dirigió a los estacionamientos, donde se supone que debería estar su novio. Pero al llegar a los estacionamientos se encontró con una escena que hizo que su corazón se destrozara. Veía como Jesse estaba besando apasionadamente a una chica alta y rubia. No dudo en acercarse y gritarle a su novio

R: ¡Jesse! – grito con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabia de donde salía

J: Rachel demonios – miro a la rubia con la cual se estaba besando – no es lo que tú crees

R: ¿y qué es lo que yo creo?

J: esta chica me besó

Ch: Jesse ahora me vas a negar después de tanto tiempo – miro a la morena – porque aquí entre nosotras yo le doy lo que tú no le das.

R: ¡no lo puedo creer! Eres un cerdo Jesse – le pegó una cachetada – y a ti – dirigiéndose a la chica – eres una zorra

Ch: no estoy de ánimos para escuchar a esta mojigata- dio media vuelta para irse pero antes le hablo a Jesse – cuando te canses de esta me buscas – guiñándole el ojo para por fin irse de ahí

J: amor te juro que todo lo que ella dice no es cierto – trataba de tomarle las manos

R: ¡no me hables! Esto llega hasta aquí –tratando de soltar el agarre y tomó aire – menos mal que no fui capaz de dar ese paso contigo porque me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida – dio media vuelta para irse de ahí sin percatarse que toda la escena fue vista por todos los alumnos.

Fin Flashback

Q: que idiota – dijo sorprendido de todo lo que escuchó

R: no puedo creer que estuve con él mientras andaba con otra

Q: lo siento Rachel, es un estúpido mira que engañar a la chica más linda que conozco – la miró y vio como esta se sonrojaba

R: que eres lindo – dijo mientras se acercaba a el – porque no me fije en alguien como tu

Q: porque no hay chicos como yo – río al hacer ese comentario tratando de hacer reír a la morena

R: pero estas tu – dijo muy cerca de los labios del rubio

Q: detente – dijo a la morena, la cual puso una cara de desconcierto – no puedo hacer esto por más que quiera no es correcto – se paró y tomo su chaqueta dejando a la morena con el rostro desencajado – me tengo que ir hasta mañana – dijo sin más y acercándose a la puerta, dejando una última mirada hacia la chica

R: a-adiós – alcanzó a susurrar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel se levantaba más temprano que de costumbre para recibir un nuevo día, el último de la semana, debido a que no tenía quien la llevara por lo que iba a optar por el autobús. No quiso molestar a Kurt y sus padres no podían ir a dejarla. Por lo que salió de su casa dispuesta a tomar el autobús, cuando escucha una bocina de un auto, era el rubio

Q: Rachel ¿te llevo?

R: no te preocupes – dijo tratando de esquivarlo – tomare el autobús

Q: ven tranquila si vamos para el mismo lado no tiene sentido que no te lleve

R: bueno –dijo resignada mientras corría al auto del rubio y se subía

Q: ¿cómo estas hoy? – dijo eso y al mismo tiempo se arrepintió de sus palabras, sabía que no debía de estar muy bien por todo lo que pasó el día anterior

R: la verdad es que bien – dijo tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con el rubio, el cual agradeció porque tampoco quería hacerlo

Q: voy a doblar aquí para recoger a Britt y San – le informó – para que no creas que te llevo para otro lado

R: está bien – dijo al momento que veía a las dos porristas esperando por Quinton – me voy a cambiar para atrás

Q: no es necesario - dijo tomándole la mano para evitar que se quitara el cinturón de seguridad – lo siento – se disculpó al ver la cara de Rachel por tomarle la mano – enserio a las chicas no les molesta ir atrás

B: hola Quinton… Hola Rachel

Q y R: hola

S: hola rubio… hola enana

B: no le digas así San – dijo mirando a su novia

S: lo siento Rachel – ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su novia

R: no te preocupes Santana – dijo sin darle mayor importancia

Q: hola San – dijo mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor

B: oye Rachel… ¿iras a la fiesta hoy?

R: no se aun no les he dicho a mis padres porque no tengo como volver

Q: pero si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu casa de vuelta

S: si Quinton te puede llevar de vuelta – dijo en tono irónico, el cual fue mal entendido por Rachel que aun creía que la latina y el rubio eran novios

B: yo quiero bailar toda la noche, así que voy a llevar a Lord Tubbington

R: ¿quién es Lord Tub...?

S: Tubbington, Lord Tubbington, es el gato de Britt al cual odio con todo mi corazón

B: San no digas esas cosas, que no me gusta que ustedes se lleven mal, porque cuando pelean él se dedica a fumar

Q: deberías quitarle las cajetillas y escondérselas – dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientas miraba a la morena la cual le devolvió el gesto.

Así siguieron conversando acerca del gato y Rachel se pudo distraer de todo lo que había pasado. Llegaron a la escuela y los cuatro se bajaron del auto del rubio.

Rachel iba caminando hacia sus clases cuando la abordaron sus amigos

K: así que llegaste con el rubio

R: si – dijo sin mirar a sus amigos – junto con Santana y Brittany

Ambos chicos se lanzaron miradas cómplices al ver que la morena trataba de justificarse. Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a clases.

M: ¿irán a la fiesta de Puck? – dijo mientras llevaba una botella de agua a la boca

K: yo iré y llevare a Blaine

M ¿y tú Rachel?

R: eso creo tengo que decirle a alguno de mis padres para que me recojan

K: no te preocupes yo te llevo de vuelta

R: gracias Kurt

M: ¡y no te olvides de mí!

K: Mercedes si te dije antes que a ti también te llevaba – mirando a ambas chicas – deberíamos juntarnos antes para ver con que atuendos vamos a la fiesta, que debemos lucir ¡fabulosos!

* * *

SoDamnBeautiful1 te prometo que tus comentarios me dan fuerza para escribir! cada capitulo veo tus reviews y si le acertaste era el rubio :)

espero que les haya gustado

si recibo un mas reviews subo un capitulo antes asi como premio por ser tan buenos lectores


	8. Fiesta

Capítulo 8

La música ya empezaba a sonar en la casa de Puck, Quinton había ido después de la escuela para ayudar a que todo funcionara a la perfección ya que por algo eran épicas las fiestas de su amigo Puck.

Luego de que terminaron de poner todo en su lugar, Puck fue el primero en ir a bañarse, para luego ir Quinton, el cual se vistió en la habitación de su amigo, luego de que este se la cediera porque él lo haría en la habitación de su madre.

Se colocó unos jeans y converse, una remera blanca ceñida y una camisa abierta. Se miró al espejo. Ya se sentía que había llegado gente pero no se preocupó por que sabía que Puck ya estaba abajo recibiendo a la gente. Bajo las escaleras y empezó a ver a los chicos de la escuela y trato de encontrar a su amigo y vio que estaba con dos chicas, típico de él tratando de ligar a como dé lugar. Se sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina por algo para tomar. En cuando volvió venían entrando por la puerta Mercedes, Kurt junto con Blaine y por supuesto Rachel, la cual tenía el pelo suelto en ondas y un vestido negro que no alcanzaba a llegar arriba de la rodilla, con un maquillaje ligero. Se veía hermosa para todo aquel que la miraba y no dudo en acercarse a los cuatro chicos para ofrecerles algo de beber como excusa para acercase a la morena.

Q: chicos que bueno que pudieron venir – dijo mirando a la morena – ¿quieren algo de tomar?

K: nosotros vamos a la cocina no te preocupes – tomando de la mano a su novio y Mercedes

R: hola Quinton- dijo algo tímido

Q: te ves preciosa – dijo rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo – no es que no te veas preciosa los otros días, pero hoy te ves bien – tomo aire – estoy divagando lo siento

R: tranquilo Quinton – le quito el vaso -¿Qué bebes? – tomando un sorbo

Q: es solo soda, alguien tiene que ser el responsable esta noche – dijo mientras la morena le devolvía el vaso - ¿quieres bailar?

R: claro

Y así Quinton tomó la mano de la morena para introducirse al medio del salón y comenzar a bailar, la música que estaba en ese momento y lo lleno que estaba hacía que ambos pudieran intercambiar miradas muy seguidas. La música seguía sonando en eso que la morena vio como llegaba Santana junto a Brittany, lo que hizo que se alejara del rubio manteniendo una distancia mayor , ya que sabía que la latina tenía un carácter fuerte y si veía que estaba bailando con su "novio" esta se podía enojar y no sabía de qué era capaz.

Se disculpó con el rubio diciendo que iría al baño que estaba un poco ahogada ahí a lo que el rubio asistió, aprovechando de ir a saludar a sus amigas que alcanzó a divisar cuando Rachel se fue.

Hablo un rato con ellas hasta que estas se decidieron a bailar, no volvió a ver a la morena por lo que decidió bailar con una de las chicas con las que habían salido junto con Puck.

La fiesta seguía su curso, apareció Puck con una botella y por detrás Santana que estaba ebria y gritaba groserías que nadie entendía

P: ¡ya chicos acérquense! Quienes quieran jugar a la botella

Q: lo siento pero paso – le dijo a su amigo

S: ¡a no, Rubio tonto tú juegas, como que me llamo Santana Diabla López!

Todos los chicos que estaban ahí formaron un circulo alrededor de la botella, empezó girando Puck, el cual besó a Mercedes. Brittany a Mike. Artie a Lauren. Blaine a Tina. Unos chicos que nadie conocía. Kitty con Puck.

M: ¿dónde está Rachel? – preguntó a Kurt

K: la llamaron por teléfono hace un buen rato

Santana tiro de la botella la cual cayó sobre Quinton. La latina que ya estaba en un estado deplorable, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor tiro de la camisa de su amigo, tomo el rostro de este con sus manos y plantó el beso a su amigo. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron por el beso que le estaba dando la latina al rubio el cual no era solo un topón como lo fueron los anteriores.

Todo esto fue apreciado por Rachel que ya volvía a entrar a la casa, que no entendía porque estaban dando ese tipo de escenas. Se sorprendió además de ser la primera vez que ella veía una muestra de afecto entre ellos. Quinton nunca cerró los ojos y vio el rostro sorprendido de la morena. Santana finalizó el beso y siguió gritando incoherencias.

En cambio Quinton se levantó al ver como la morena volvía a salir algo incomoda por la situación.

Q: Rachel espera – le dijo mientras caminaba por el jardín

R: no sabía que te gustaba dar espectáculos como el que vi allá dentro

Q: ¿Qué quieres decir? – Levantando una ceja – no soy de ese tipo de chico

R: sé que no te puedo decir nada porque es tu novia pero fue algo raro – dando media vuelta para seguir caminando

Q: disculpa – le tomó el brazo para que se detuviera – a mí me gusta otra chica

R: entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella?

Q: te dije desde un principio que no tenía novia

R: me dijiste que Kitty no era tu novia

Q: y no es mi novia por la sencilla razón de que no tengo

R: ¿y Santana?

Q: ella es como mi hermana

R: pero estaban besándose ahora mismo

Q: porque estábamos jugando a la botella – empezó a sonreír al ver que la morena le estaba haciendo una escena de celos sin ser nada – y está demasiado borracha

R: entonces ¿ustedes no son nada?

Q: claro que no, no soy su tipo

R: como no vas a ser su tipo, si eres el más popular, todas las chicas quieren estar contigo

Q: ¿todas las chicas quieren estar conmigo? – sonrió mirando de frente a la morena – jajá bueno no soy el tipo de ella porque no soy chica – miro la cara llena de confusión de Rachel -¿te molestan los homosexuales?

R: para nada, si incluso tengo dos padres, de los cuales solo conociste a uno – dijo sentándose junto al rubio en una banca

Q: oh, no sabía eso… me alegro de saber que estoy hablando con una chica de mente abierta criada por dos personas de mente abierta

R: pero explícame algo – tomo aire- ¿Por qué ayer cuando me acerque a ti no quisiste besarme?

Q: sencillo – tomó ambas manos de la morena con las suyas – estabas muy vulnerable, y si quiero un beso tuyo, no sabes cómo quiero eso, pero no de esa manera – comentario que hizo sonrojar a la morena.

R: no puedo creer que estuve pensando que tú y ella – miró hacia otro lado en señal que está pensando – entonces Brittany es su novia – el rubio asistió – menudo lio armé en mi cabeza y yo sintiéndome mal porque ella se podía enojar conmigo por bailar contigo o porque yo fuera en el asiento del copiloto.

Q: tienes una imaginación muy grande

R: lo siento, yo aquí haciéndote casi una escena de celo – frotó sus manos sobre sus propios brazos

Q: veo que tienes frio ¿quieres entrar? – menciono al ver como la morena frotaba sus manos tratando de producir calor.

R: no quiero entrar

Q: entonces te pasó mi chaqueta – dijo al tiempo que se sacaba la prenda y se la ofrecía a la morena

R: la verdad es que no estoy de ánimos para fiestas, solo vine porque Kurt y Mercedes me obligaron y no podía negarme -

Q: entonces no quieres estar acá

R: la verdad es que no

Q: ¿te llevo? – La morena negó - ¿Cómo te iras?

R: esperaré por Kurt aquí afuera

Q: enserio Rachel no tengo problema, si quieres puedo hablar con el – la morena asintió – voy adentro y vuelvo al tiro

R: yo te espero aquí

El rubio fue en busca de Kurt para avisar que la morena se iba con él, en lo que una rubia aparece frente a Rachel, y en su rostro no se veía que iba en son de paz

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

R: estoy esperando a un amigo

-no me refiero a aquí en la terraza, sino aquí en la fiesta con Quinton

R: me lo encontré aquí

-Pues escuchar y escucha claro, ese chico es mío así que no te acerques

R: Kitty no estoy de humor y menos para pelear contigo

K: que te quede claro que si te veo con él, me conocerás enojada

Quinton volvió y se sorprendió al ver que la morena no estaba acompañada, y nada menos que por Kitty. Que luego de que salieran un par de veces la chica se obsesionó con él.

Q: Kitty- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

K: la verdad es que te estaba buscando – tomándolo del brazo para acercarse a el

Q: la verdad es que ya me voy – se soltó del agarre - ¿nos vamos? – se dirigió a la morena

R: claro, vámonos – dijo lanzando una mirada a Kitty, la cual se cruzó de brazos.

Y así ambos chicos partieron a la casa de Rachel, la cual iba contándole la situación que vivió con Kitty mientras este no estaba. El rubio no sabía si enojarse o reír, trató de hacer reír a la morena para que se pudiera olvidar de lo que había pasado los días anteriores.

Llegaron a destino, la morena se disponía a sacarse el cinturón, cuando el rubio le habló

Q: mañana los chicos vamos a juntarnos en la casa de Britt ¿te gustaría ir?

R: no se…

Q: van a estar también los chicos del club glee

R: bueno – miro hacia la casa – mis papas están levantados y lo más probable es que estén mirando – volvió a mirar y vio como la luz de la entrada se prendía y apagaba – ¿ves? Eso significa que tengo que entrar, pero gracias por todo

Q: no hay de que – la morena se acercó a él para dejar un beso en su mejilla – nos vemos

Y así la morena corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió enfrentándose a las miradas de pregunta de sus padres, la cual no atino a nada más que reír dejándolos más confundidos. Mientras que en el auto aún seguía el rubio tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y volver a la fiesta por que había prometido ayudar a Puck.

_Mañana tendrás que ir sí o sí. Q._

_¿Y eso por qué seria? R_

_Tengo una chaqueta que recuperar, aunque no te quedaba mal. Q_

_Entonces podría quedarme con ella. R_

_No serias capaz… LOL. Mañana lleva traje de baño. Pasare por ti a las 12.Q_

_Buenas noches Quinton. R_

_Buenas noches Rachel. Q_


	9. estas ebria

Capítulo 9

Un nuevo día aparecía ya, un soleado y aun caluroso. Rachel se levantó de buen ánimo, cuando volvió a su casa les tuvo que explicar que ese chico que la traía era el mismo que días antes la había llevado y traído varios días. Lejos de ellos molestarse se alegraron que la chica este olvidando a su antiguo novio, pero ella negaba que este chico fuera algo más que amigo. Me acerque a la cocina y me prepare algo liviano. Un vaso de leche de soya con algunas frutas. Mientras como escucho el celular que suena, no dudo en contestar al ver que la pantalla tiene el nombre de Quinton.

Q: hola… ¿te he despertado?

R: no de hecho llevo ya un rato, estoy desayunando

Q: entonces no te molesto, voy a ayudar a Britt con algunas cosas y paso por ti y no olvides lo que te pedí ayer

R: ¿la chaqueta o el traje de baño?

Q ambos – rio – aunque la chaqueta no tengo apuro

R: adiós Quinton

Q: adiós

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fui a la casa de Britt, en donde ya estaba Santana corriendo algunos muebles hacia el patio trasero, corría hacia ella para ayudarla.

S: oye rubio, no vi a la enana en la fiesta

Q: la verdad es que la fui a dejar temprano, no se sentía bien

S: y cuando harás tu movimiento

Q ¿de qué hablas? – haciéndose el desentendido

S: te creía antes porque tenía novio, pero el cabeza de nido, pareciera que se lo tragó la tierra – levanto una ceja -¿Qué te detiene?

Q: ahora nada – le dije con seguridad

Y seguimos ayudando a Britt a colocar las cosas necesarias para recibir a los chicos en un rato más. Cuando vi que era la hora de ir por Rachel, le avise a las chicas las cuales solo atinaron a mirarme y reírse de mí, no les hice caso y me monte al auto. Iba a bajarme del auto cuando veo que se abre la puerta de la casa y sale ella. Trae unos shorts de jeans y una playera de tirantes blanca, sus piernas se ven hermosas y trae colgada del hombro una bolsa donde supongo que trae su cambio de ropa. Me quedo mirándola como camina hasta el vehículo.

R: Quinton... ¿me puedes abrir?

Q: claro – saliendo de mi transe – déjame sacar el seguro – me giro a mi izquierda para que pueda abrir la puerta – pásame el bolso – ella me lo pasa y lo colocó en los asientos de atrás.

R: será un buen día – dijo mirando hacia el cielo desde el auto

Q: sin duda lo será – dije mirándola sin que se diera cuenta.

Partimos rumbo a la casa de Britt. El patio trasero ya está lleno de gente, sólo faltan Blaine, Mercedes y Kurt. Santana está sentada a la orilla de la piscina y le avienta una pelota inflable a Britt que está en el extremo izquierdo. Puck prepara la carne y yo me hago cargo la hielera con las cervezas y los refrescos, que sobraron de la fiesta y lo que Britt tenía en su casa. Rachel se dirige a saludar a los chicos que están ahí, y en eso llegan Kurt junto con Blaine y Mercedes.

Hacía calor y la música estaba a un volumen algo alto, ya todos los chicos estaban ahí. Desde que estoy en el club glee, Santana, Britt y Puck no les ha importado relacionarse con ellos, cosa que me causo alegría, como dos mundos totalmente opuestos estaban relacionándose sin problema. Tomé una cerveza y le di el primer trago, me refrescó en seguida y le aventé una a Puck, el cual seguía en la parrilla. De a poco los chicos comienzan a meterse a la piscina mientras converso y ayudo a mi amigo. Cuando algo me distrae, la veo desde la distancia como aparece ante la vista de todos, se saca la ropa dejando ver un bikini negro que hace que se me olvide todo lo que hablaba. Y se lanzó a la piscina de una forma tan sensual.

P: oye bro – lo mire – deja de babear se te nota a leguas

Q: es que termino solo hace unos días con el idiota ese- tome de mi cerveza- y no quiero molestarla aun.

P: juégatela aprovecha estos momentos – me quito la cerveza de mi mano – anda a la piscina y muéstrale de que esta echo mi bro.

Medite sus palabras, y me quite la remera la tire en uno de los asientos y me lance a la piscina salpicando agua a quien estuviera a mi paso. Nade hasta encontrarme con esa morena que me revolucionaba.

Q: ¿me he muerto? –Me había sumergido y Salí justo en frente de ella – y he ido al cielo porque veo un ángel – comentario que hizo sonrojar a Rachel

R: ¿siempre eres tan halagador?

Q: solo con los ángeles que me quitan el sueño – vi su mirada sonrojada

Le iba a decir algo más, pero Santana preguntó quién iba a jugar voleibol, que iba a ser en parejas. Mire a Rachel para ver si quería jugar y aceptó. Habían varias parejas formadas para jugar: San y Britt. Kurt y Blaine. Puck y Mercedes. Tina y Mike y nosotros. Los primeros en comenzar fueron Mike y Tina versus San y Britt. Me quede sentado en el borde de la piscina junto con Rachel, la que apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras veíamos el partido. Como era de esperar Santana ganó con su furia latina. Luego siguieron Blaine y Kurt versus Puck y Mercedes, de los cuales ganaron para mi sorpresa Kurt Y Blaine.

S: Quinton, Rachel! Su turno.

R: tenemos que ganar – le dijo al rubio en la oreja

Q: no te preocupes, que lo haremos – le giñe un ojo.

Después de un par de partidos estábamos San, Britt versus nosotros. Veía la mirada de Rachel que quería ganar a toda costa e iba a tratar de cumplir eso. Luego de unos minutos la pelota estaba en el aire entre la malla por lo que decidí tirarme hacia esta para que el balón callera en su área y ganáramos, y así fue esa fue la jugada ganadora.

R: Ganamos

Q: Lo sé - dije mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba –Voy por una cerveza, ¿quieres una?

R: bueno tenemos que celebrar el triunfo – me dijo al tiempo que la bajaba y yo me dirigía a buscar cerveza para ambos.

Cuando llegué Rachel estaba sentada sobre uno de las sillas con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo secándose las gotas de agua. Le di la cerveza y le dio un pequeño trago. Me senté a su lado, no nos dijimos nada solo nos mirábamos y de vez en cuando mirábamos a la piscina.

Llego la hora de que la comida estaba lista, nos dispusimos a buscar las hamburguesas que Puck había preparado, le iba a dar una cuando Puck me detiene y le pasa una él, lo miro extrañado y me susurra que es que ella es vegana.

Comimos hasta llenarnos, bebimos al punto de ponernos casi ebrios y luego cuando el clima se puso un tanto fresco y el agua se enfrió, decidimos ducharnos y entrar a la casa. Rachel estaba un poco más alegre de lo normal, síntoma de que estaba un poco ebria, ella se levantó y empezó a tambalearse y me asuste porque se encontraba cerca del borde de la piscina. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé de la cintura

R: menudo cuerpazo te gastas – me dijo al momento que empezó a tocar mi abdomen

Q: gracias – dije un poco sonrojado

R: y esos brazos, que me salvan de todo peligro – tomó mis brazos y los apretaba para ver mi musculatura

Q: estas ebria

R: me gustas Quinton – dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que dije anteriormente – eres un caballero

Q: vamos adentro – la tomé con mayor fuerza

R: ¡no! – Dijo soltando mi agarre - ¡que te crees que primero me tientas y luego yo me lanzo y tú me rechazas!

Q: no me aprovecho de chicas ebrias – dije al momento de que me acerque y la tome de las piernas y la levante apoyando su cuerpo en mi hombro – así que vamos adentro quieras o no.

La lleve hasta adentro de la casa, mientras trataba de pegarme moviendo brazos y piernas. La deje con delicadeza en el sillón que estaba cerca. Me iba a la cocina por algo de agua cuando sentí su voz.

R: Abrázame Quinton, creo que voy a caerme

Q: te voy a buscar un poco de agua para que se te quite la sensación de vomitar y lo mareada – no me respondió y se acostó en el sillón.

Volví a su lado con un vaso, me senté a su lado y le di el vaso y ella me lo recibió y comenzó a beber. Luego de tomarse todo el vaso me lo devolvió. Lo dejé en una mesita que estaba a mi alcance y cuando me gire hacia ella me tomó del cuello, la mire y le di un beso en la frente. Me miro feo y se alejó de mí, la atraje con mis brazos y le di un abrazo, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y cayó dormida.

Luego de un par de minutos también me dormí, el sol y las cervezas estaban haciendo efecto en mí también. Así que ambos dormimos, hasta que alguien me golpeo el pie

S: oye Rubio te quedaste dormido

Q: Santana ¿Qué hora es? – dije sin levantar mucho la voz

S: ya se están yendo los chicos y no quisimos despertarlos

Q: gracias San – moví un poco a Rachel para que despertara – Hola dormilona – me sonrió y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

S: oye enana – Rachel la miró – menudo espectáculo que diste hace unas horas

R: ¿qué quieres decir?

S: todo el mundo vio cómo te le tirabas a este – señalo al rubio – menos mal que es caballero

Santana se retiró riendo y vimos cómo se encontró con Britt y subían las escaleras. Mientras subían ellas se quedaban mirándonos y reían

R: ¿Qué hice Quinton? – me pregunto preocupada

Q: empecemos – dije sacando mi brazo de su cuello y empecé a enumerar con mi mano – te emborrachaste, gritaste como loca, me dijiste que te gusto, intentaste besarme y luego te quedaste dormida.

R: no lo puedo creer – se puso ambas manos sobre su cara de la vergüenza – no debí tomar, fue tu culpa

Q: ¡mía! lo siento, pero no soy niñero de nadie y tú quisiste beber hasta ponerte ebria – la mire con cara seria para luego relajarla – pero fue muy entretenida la escena y saber que si te gusto.

R: creo que es hora de que me vaya – se levantó del sillón – ya es tarde

Q: espera – le tome el brazo – yo te traje, así que yo te llevo – me levante y fuimos en busca de nuestras cosas.

Nos despedimos de los chicos que aún quedaban en la casa, me encontré con Puck, le pregunte por Santana y Britt y me lanzo una mirada picara que me lo explicaba todo, me despedí de él y cuando Rachel no vio, este me guiño un ojo. Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Rachel. Ella se sacó el cinturón y yo hice lo mismo pero con mayor rapidez me baje del auto para ayudarle con su bolso, la acompañe hasta la entrada de su casa y le entregué el bolso.

R: gracias por traerme a casa

Q: no hay de que – se me acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla pero me giré hacia mi derecha y el beso cayó en mis labios.

Nos miramos por un segundo después de esa despedida que la tomó por sorpresa, la tomé por el cuello y le devolví el beso, esta vez fue un poco más profundo. Soltó su bolso y este cayó en el suelo y posó sus manos en mi cintura. Sentí unos pasos que venían hacia la puerta y me separé de ella al momento que esta se abría y aparecía Hiram.

H: buenas noches jovencitos

Q: buenas noches señor Berry – le ofrecí mi mano la cual recibió

R: hola papá – dijo dándole un abrazo

H: es hora de que entres a la casa – nos miró muy serio

Q: tiene razón señor Berry – mirando a Rachel – buenas noches Rach –miro a Hiram – buenas noches señor Berry, mis saludos a su esposo.

H y R: buenas noches Quinton

Y así el rubio fue caminando hacia su auto mientras llevaba una cara de felicidad que por suerte ninguno de los Berry pudo ver, había besado a Rachel y no podía haber sido mejor.

* * *

**disculpa a todos los lectores, se que subo capitulo los viernes pero estaba ahogada con trabajos para la universidad :(**

**y no pude subirlo antes, aun sigo ahogada en trabajos pero me di el tiempo por ustedes**

**saludos**

**espero que sean felices**

**saludos**


	10. una cita

Capítulo 10

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel fin de semana, ambos chicos no habían tenido oportunidad para verse solos ya que Rachel estaba saliendo con Kurt y Mercedes la mayoría de los días. Quinton por su lado estaba lleno de prácticas porque se acercaba un partido importante. Salían todos en grupos, Britt le gustó tanto los chicos del club glee que convenció a su novia y a Puck de que se unieran al grupo. Por lo que ambos grupos tanto los del club glee como los populares compartían sin ningún problema.

Rachel iba caminando por los pasillos junto con su amigo Kurt, iban hablando mientras se dirigían al casillero de esta, se despido de su amigo que tenía que ir a otro lado antes, siguió buscando sus libros en el casillero, cuando alguien por detrás le habla

Ki: te dije que te alejaras de Quinton – le dijo mientras la giraba tomándola por el hombro

R: tú no me dirás que debo hacer

Ki: la verdad es que te dije que si no hacías lo que te digo, vas a sufrir

R: no te tengo miedo Kitty

Ki: pues deberías enana – tenía un slushie en su mano dispuesta a tirarlo cuando fue interrumpida

S: ¿a quién le dijiste enana? – Kitty se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Santana

K: Santana le voy a enseñar a esta perdedora lo que no quiere aprender por las buenas

S: mira rubiecita – le quito el slushie – tu ha esta enana no le haces nada, y si vuelves a llamarla así este slushie terminará en tu cara y tu – la apunto con el dedo – al fondo de la pirámide, así que ándate antes de que me arrepienta y hable con la entrenadora – Kitty corrió lo más rápido que pudo

R: gracias Santana

S: mira enana, yo no más puedo decirte así, y lo de ayudarte con ese intento de porrista solo porque sé que a mi idiota amigo le gustas, pero no creas que somos amigas o algo – Rachel le dio un abrazo - ¡suéltame! Tengo una reputación que mantener

R: no sé qué hubiera hecho si no llegas

S: la verdad estarías en el baño sacándote este slushie – bebió de el – ¡mi favorito! Y olvídate de esa rubia que lo tengo controlado.

En eso aparece Brittany, que ve que su novia está hablando con la morena

B: San ya te hiciste amiga de Rach – la abrazo por detrás

S: no, estaba salvándola de Kitty

B: pero no le vas a decir que quieres ser su amiga – miro a la morena – Rach, a San le caes bien pero no quiere demostrarlo, así que yo lo demostrare por las dos – soltó a su novia y fue directo a abrazar a Rachel

S: ¿quieres del slushie que le quite a Kitty? – le mostro el vaso mientras debía de el

B: ¡claro! – Se acercó a la latina y le robo un beso – sabe mejor de tus labios

R: mejor yo me retiro chicas

B: ciao Rach – miro a su novia – cuando estos dos se darán cuenta que se gustan y serán novios como nosotras

S: no se Britt, pero espero que sea pronto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinton iba por los pasillos cuando se encuentra con Rachel que iba caminando sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Q: ¡Rachel! Hola

R: hola que raro verte solo

Q: si ha sido raro cada vez que nos encontramos hay alguien que nos interrumpe- mira para ambos lados – espero que esta vez no sea así

Flashback

Quinton estaba en las duchas luego de las prácticas, era el último que quedaba en ellas, se miró al espejo.

-vamos campeón, ya la besaste un punto a favor, ahora anda e invítala a una cita, no creo que diga que no. ¿Y qué pasa si dice que no? Pero si dejo en claro que le gustó, ánimo tu puedes, anda a su casa le llevas algo y la invitas a una cita, simple y preciso. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? ni que fuera la primera chica que invitas. Decidido iras y no serás un gallina.

Tocó la puerta de los Berry, suerte abrió ella.

Q: hola Rachel ¿Cómo estás?

R: bien gracias y ¿tu?

Q: bien, la verdad es que te quería preguntar algo – tomó aire - ¿te gustaría…?

Fue interrumpido por el auto que venía llegando, el cual tocó la bocina… era Kurt que venía a ver a la morena. Se acercó a ellos y Quinton no supo que hacer

K: hola Rach –miro al rubio -¿Quinton que haces aquí?

Q: nada pasaba por aquí, iba para mi casa

R: me había olvidado que iba a salir contigo al centro comercial – cerro la puerta - ¿me esperas en el auto mientras me despido de Quinton? – Su amigo acepto – ¿algo que quieras decirme antes que me vaya?

Q: no te preocupes otro día hablamos, cuídate

Fin de flashback

R: o cuando aparecieron todos los jugadores

Flashback

En la cafetería de la escuela esta Quinton solo comiendo cuando la morena se le acercó con una bandeja, él le hizo señas para que se sentaran juntos

Q: ¡ey Rach! – indico con la mano la mesa para que se acercara

R: ¡tan solo que estas! – dijo sentándose frente a él

Q: es que Puck está intentando con una chica y Britt y San deben estar aún en entrenamiento

R: ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir el otro día?

Q: es que quería preguntarte si te gustaría… - fue interrumpido por Puck

P: ¡bro no me creerás! – Miró a la morena – hola mi judía sexy

R: hola Noah

Q: ¿qué pasó?

P: te cuento que estaba con la chica que te conté en las galerías y apareció el estúpido de Joey para decirme que estaba hablando con su chica, así que le pedí disculpas pero parece que no aceptó y ahora mira – señalo hacia un costado – viene todo el equipo de football a reclamarme porque parece que he salido con todas las chicas de ellos.

Q: te encanta meterte en problemas

P: ¡ayúdame Bro!

Q: chicos – les hablo al momento que vio que se acercaban- por favor tranquilicémonos, sabemos que no queremos pelea, que cualquier cosa, la entrenadora se enterara y no queremos que se desquite con nosotros y menor cuando al final de la semana tenemos un partido importante – miro a su amigo – sé que mi amigo Puck no quiso hacer nada intencional pero ustedes al igual que yo lo conocemos y sabemos que es un don Juan. Él me dijo que se compromete a no molestar más a sus novias pero ahora no hagamos de esto algo más grande.

Dicho esto los jugadores se tranquilizaron excepto Joey que aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo a Puck y comenzar una pelea, de la cual el rubio tuvo que acudir a ayudar a separar a ambos jugadores, hasta que llegara la entrenadora.

Fin de Flashback

R: y tuviste que acompañar a la entrenadora como buen capitán.

Q: por lo que espero que esta vez no se acerque nadie – volvió a mirar para ambos lados – te quería preguntar si… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?

R: hagamos una cosa, primero invítame al juego y ahí te respondo

Q: bueno… ¿Rachel te gustaría ir al juego de esta noche?

R: claro no tengo planes para esta noche

Q: ósea ¿si no te invito no ibas a ir?

R: si iba a ir porque Britt me comentó el otro día pero era mejor si escuchaba de tu boca que querrías que yo estuviera ahí

Q: claro que quiero, podrías ser mi amuleto de buena suerte

R: eso lo veremos a la noche – se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla

Q: ¡bien Q! – miro a la morena como se iba – ¡bien hecho!

* * *

**lo siento soy la peor persona del mundo!**

**debi actualizar antes millones de disculpas para los lectores**

**pero estoy enferma y la universidad grrr!**

**me quitan mas del tiempo que deseo**

**bueno igual el viernes actualizare si o si. o si no insultenme en twitter :)**


	11. El juego

Capítulo 11

R: vamos chicos que no quiero llegar tarde

K: ¿pero por qué quieres llegar antes si aún no comenzara el partido?

M: ¡ya se! Quiere ver al rubio antes de jugar – Rachel se sonrojo por ese comentario

R: si es que le prometí que estaría ahí antes – mintió para poder seguir con el plan – ¡así que vamos!

Bl: vamos chicos antes que esta diva se ponga de malas – dijo abrazándola

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q: veintiuno… dos…tres – dijo mientras levantaba unas pesas

P: ¿estás listo para dejar todo en la cancha?

Q: ¡siempre!

La entrenadora hacia acto de presencia, para darle una charla a cada uno de sus jugadores, cuál iba a ser la estrategia a usar con el equipo contrario. Por lo que cada uno de los chicos dejo lo que estaban haciendo para repasar cada jugaba.

Mientras eso pasaba los cuatro chicos ya llegaba sentarse en las galerías, lo más cerca para poder ver luego. Rachel se acercó a Britt y Santana que estaba en el campo calentando para luego animar al equipo

R: hola chicas

S: hola enana

B: Hola Rach – la abrazó – ¿viniste a vernos?

S: vino a ver a Quinton ¿o me equivoco? – levantando una ceja

R: la verdad también vine a verlas a ustedes por eso es que me acerque hasta acá

B: que eres amorosa, Lord Tubbington no vino porque lo pille de nuevo con cajetilla de cigarros así que está castigado – se acercó a la morena – pero estoy segura que se fue con su pandilla de gatos

S: no creo, está muy gordo para dar semejante viaje

R: bueno chicas las dejo

S: enana – la morena la miro – se alegrará de verte aquí – la morena asintió

Rachel volvió a su asiento y escuchaba el megáfono anunciando la entrada de los dos equipos. Los Titanes y los Tiburones. Hacían ya entrada a la cancha. Las porristas empezaban a animar a su equipo y hacían participe al público.

Q: ya chicos esta es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar de que estamos hechos, jugada 56 a las 3. 1…2…3.

Y así era como Puck empujo a uno de los jugadores de los tiburones le quitó el balón, lo lanzó a uno de sus compañeros el cual corrió hasta la línea de meta. Así un par de veces, por lo que los titanes iban a la delantera.

Pero los tiburones dieron la batalla y alcanzaron el marcador de los titanes e incluso lo superaron. Estos no sabían que hacer, iban perdiendo, aunque aún quedaba la mitad del partido. Fueron al descanso directo a los vestidores cuando Quinton es interceptado por una morena

R: veo que les están dando paliza a ustedes

Q: la verdad es que si, siento que hayas venido y me veas perder

R: tú me preguntaste si quería salir contigo en una cita

Q: si aún sigue en pie la oferta

R: hagamos un trato, tu gana este juego y yo encantada salgo contigo en una cita

Q: ¿y si perdimos?

R: no creo que eso pase – le guiño el ojo y se retiro

Q: tienes razón – la morena se giró – porque eres mi amuleto de la suerte – le gritó - claro que ganamos si me prometes la cita – susurró

Se juntaron todos nuevamente, plantearon nuevas tácticas para poder hacer frente a los tiburones.

Mientras que en la galería estaban todos los chicos del club glee conversando mientras aun no comenzaba el siguiente tiempo del partido.

K: ¿Rachel a donde fuiste hace unos momentos?

M: déjala tranquila ella sabrá donde fue – dijo al ver que esta se ruborizó, se acercó a la morena – aunque creo que fuiste a desearle suerte a cierto jugador

R: tanto se nota

M: pues pequeña… se nota que ambos se gustan no sé qué esperan ambos para hacer algo por lo que sienten

R: hay algo que no les he contado – tomo aire – Jesse ha estado llamándome pero no he contestado, pero siento que en algún momento tendré que hablar con el

M: vas a tener que hablar con él y es mejor que lo hagas pronto

R: eso creo

M: ya arriba el ánimo que va a comenzar el partido y tú tienes que animar a tu rubio

Los titanes salieron nuevamente a la cancha de Mckinley. Su estrategia había cambiado, todos salían con la cara manchada por barro, para intimidar a sus contrincantes. Era un tira y afloja por ambos equipos. El marcador se encontraba 17-17.

Quedaban un par de segundos y todo podía cambiar. Quinton miro a su derecha y ahí estaba, la razón por la cual él quería ganar, aparte de seguir en la lucha por el campeonato. Esa morena que desde el primer momento que la vio, algo en el cambio.

Pidió un tiempo para reunir a sus jugadores, les explicó la jugada.

El balón estaba en posesión de ellos, la idea era correr hasta mas no poder y así fue el balón lo tenía Puck, el cual era protegido por los chicos para que no le arrebataran el pasaje a ganar, empujaron a quien se cruzaba por delante. Fueron tacleados cada uno de los tiburones que osaban acercase a los titanes, la carrera de Puck fue un éxito. Los titanes habían ganado.

Todos corrieron hacia Puck, lo levantaron, mientras que los tiburones tiraban sus cascos producto de la frustración por haber perdido. Quinton levantó en sus brazos a Britt y a Santana. Para luego encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel, la cual fue lentamente acercándose hacia él. No dudo y la levanto como lo hizo con sus amigas, y dar vueltas juntos, la bajo muy gentilmente para susurrarle en su oído.

Q: creo que he ganado más que un partido

R: te dije que ibas a ganar, así que… acepto salir contigo en una cita

La escena fue interrumpida por todos los chicos que estaban avisando que irían por algo para comer y si querían ir con ellos, ambos se miraron y aceptaron sin problema.

R: anda a ducharte y nos vemos en un rato

Q: claro nos vemos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya luego en Breadstix estaban todos los chicos tanto jugadores, porristas y los chicos del club glee. En una mesa estaban Britt, Santana, Puck, Quinton, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine. Donde estos hablaban de varias cosas mientras que la morena y el rubio se lanzaban miradas donde las palabras sobraban, y todos lo que estaban ahí sentados se dieron cuenta.

Pero dicha felicidad iba a ser opacada por alguien que entró en ese mismo local, la morena vio a esa persona y trato de no prestar atención. Recibió un mensaje, pero lo ignoró. Después de un rato decidió ir al baño, pero fue interceptada.

-¿Rachel? Puedo hablar contigo

R: ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

**odienme soy la peor, les digo que actualizo un dia y no lo hago lo se no me merezco que ustedes su perdon**

**lo siento**

**:(**

**tratare de cambiar y ser puntual**

**saludos**


	12. podemos hablar

Capítulo 12

-¿Rachel? Puedo hablar contigo

R: ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine de casualidad y me encontré contigo

Esta escena era vista por el rubio que trato de pararse para ir con la morena, pero alguien tomó su brazo, era Santana, que le negaba con la cabeza, que era mejor que se quedara dónde estaba y que dejara que ambos chicos hablaran.

R: ¿Qué quieres hablar Jesse?

J: lo que ocurrió, no me he atrevido siquiera a acercarme porque sabía que no ibas a querer hablar conmigo

R: bien pensado porque no quiero hablar contigo – se giró para volver a su destino, pero Jesse la tomó del brazo – y tampoco que me toques

J: mira sé que cometí un error, pero su hubieras estado en mi lugar lo entenderías

R: ¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué te metías con otra chica a mis espaldas? ¿Que lo hiciste por mí? – lo miro con odio – pues no hay palabras que hagan cambiar lo que hiciste

J: podemos sentarnos – le indico una mesa - ¿por favor?

R: no quiero

J: será breve – la morena de mala gana asintió

R: habla rápido

Flashback

J: No puedo creer que me expulsaran de Carmel, no era necesario tanto drama – pateaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso – no tiene nada de malo amedrentar a la competencia

R: amor, sabias muy bien que no debiste hacer eso

J: pero si fue una broma solamente, además ganamos de todas maneras en las nacionales

R: Jesse corriste el rumor que los chicos de la otra escuela estaban tomando drogas, no es muy honrado que hubieras dicho eso – tomo aire – si creías que somos tan buenos no hubiese sido necesario que hubieras hecho eso.

La morena se fue a clases dejando a su novio en el pasillo, cuando aparece por detrás una chica que lo tiro de su ropa

J: ¿Chelsea que estás haciendo?

Ch: me enteré de lo que pasó

J: no sé qué es lo que haré – se tomó la cabeza – no podré volver para el último año

Ch: si quieres puedo ayudarte para que te reintegren el próximo año

J: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ch: mira podemos llegar a un acuerdo – tomo al chico por el cuello – donde ambos ganamos

Fin flash back

La morena lo escuchaba y no podía creerlo, estaba Jesse sentado frente a ella contándole que había sido infiel desde ya varios meses.

R: ¿me estas queriendo decir que te metiste con ella porque te podía hacer volver a Carmel?

J: tú sabes que ella es la hija del superintendente – miro hacia la mesa – y sabes que no concibo no estar en Carmel y menos no poder ganar mi cuarto campeonato nacional de coros.

R: no lo puedo creer – se tapó la cara con sus manos – fuiste un egoísta todo este tiempo, yo te seguí hasta acá, porque eso es lo que una buena novia haría – lo apuntó con el dedo – pero tú fuiste un cerdo

J: sé que te debía esta explicación – la miro a los ojos – y pedirte disculpas

R: y ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela estos días?

J: porque Chelsea consiguió que volviera a Carmel, después de que tú nos vieras

R: te das cuenta todo lo que dañaste, nuestra relación porque querías volver a Carmel – lo miraba con odio – no quiero volver a verte

J: entiendo y no quiero dañarte más – le tomo la mano – estos días he pensado en lo que hice, y siento que este error que cometí me pesara en mi conciencia

R: nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión

J: y te entiendo, entiendo que ya no quieras saber nada mas de mí y lo hare – besó su mano – tendrás un lugar en mi corazón siempre, adiós – se levantó

La morena vio como Jesse se levantaba y se iba, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, fue su novio por varios meses al cual amó. Hizo muchas cosas por él, se complementaban de manera especial, tenían los mismos gustos y metas. Pero por otro lado fue el chico que le había hecho daño, un daño que hería en lo más profundo.

Se quedó un momento mirando la mesa, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Mientras que nuevamente el rubio iba a pararse para ir a ver a la morena, cuando vio que Britt se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba Rachel y la seguía Santana.

B: ¿estás bien? – dijo sentándose al lado de ella

R: la verdad es que no – tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que en cualquier momento salían

B: ¿quieres un abrazo? – La morena asintió – entonces te doy uno

S: ¿quieres hablar de esto?

R: no quiero que se pierdan la celebración

S: no te preocupes tendremos más victorias, ya escuché que eres el amuleto de Q – dijo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa – así que mientras vayas a los partidos seguiremos teniendo victoria

B: yo quiero que los titanes ganen

S: teniendo a Q como quarterback eso es seguro – miro a la morena – cuéntanos lo que ocurre

R: no se no quiero agobiarlas con mis problemas

S: si quiere podemos llamar a porcelana y Mercedes para que hablen contigo, si yo creo que iban a venir pero nosotras fuimos más rápidas

B: San tienes razón – apuntó hacia la mesa donde ellos se encontraban – están preocupados por Rach

S: mira quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras

R: gracias

S: voy a llamar a esos dos divos para que te consuelen – apunto a Kurt y a Mercedes

B: ¡o te traemos a Quinton para que te anime!

La morena se reía de las ocurrencias de Britt, sabía que a pesar de que ellas eran amigas de Quinton, le ofrecían apoyo, aunque trataban de incluir al rubio en cada conversación.

Ambas porristas se levantaron y fueron a la mesa y vio como ambas se acercaron a Kurt y a Mercedes para que se acercaran a la morena y esta hablara con ellos. Ambos chicos se pararon y fueron a la mesa de Rachel.

Mientras que ambas porristas volvieron a sus asientos, siendo recibidas con la mirada inquisitoria de Quinton, que quería saber que era lo que había pasado ahí y si él podía hacer algo para ayudarla.

S: no nos dijo nada, así que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti

B: déjala si ella quiere contarte lo hará

En la otra mesa la morena estaba contándole a sus amigos todo lo que pasó, lo cuales no podían creer de lo que era capaz Jesse

K: me cuentas y no le veo pies ni cabeza

M: ¡que perro!

K: pero lo bueno es que cortaste todo con el

R: ¡y es definitivo! – Tomo aire – le pedí que no se me acercará y sé que lo va a cumplir

K: Rachel quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo y cualquier cosa estamos para ti.

R: gracias chicos enserio

Luego de esa conversación ya no hubo más palabras que decir, los tres chicos se abrazaron, dejando a Rachel entremedio de ambos para darle así su apoyo.

Quinton se moría de ganas de ir a hablar con ella, pero sabía que era necesario darle su espacio y que se desahogara con sus amigos, además que tampoco podría porque Santana o Britt no dejaban que este fuera donde la morena.

Q: me estoy aburriendo aquí mejor me voy

S: ¡siéntate!- le gritó la latina – y te quedas donde estas

B: San, ¿Por qué le gritas a Q?

S: porque es un tonto aburrido

Q: estoy cansado además que ni siquiera ganamos un partido muy importante

B: pero era importante para ti –miro al rubio y este la miro extrañado – gracias a que ganaron tendrás una cita con Rachel

Q: ¿Cómo supiste?

B: los escuche, en realidad cuando Rachel te dijo que si ganaban te dejaba invitarla a una cita

S: y no me dijiste – le reprochó a su novia – y tú te lo tenías guardado – dijo a Quinton

Q: es que todo fue muy rápido de un momento a otro estábamos perdiendo y después ganamos, así fue. – dijo tratando de tener una conversación, pero lo único que hacía era mirar a Rachel que ya estaba más tranquila.

B: creo que perdimos a Q, San

S: este rubio tanto golpe le está afectando – dijo pegándole en la cabeza

Q: ¿porque hiciste eso? – sobándose la cabeza

S: porque te estábamos hablando

Q: lo siento, ¿Qué decían?

B: ¿que a donde pretendes llevar a Rachel?

Q: eso debo pensarlo tiene que ser algo bueno.


	13. La cita l

Capítulo 13

Era una nueva semana en Mckinley, ambos chicos no habían podido verse ni hablar frente a frente, solo un par de mensaje era toda la comunicación que pudieron establecer esos días. Ya que la morena Salió con sus padres el fin de semana de improviso y Quinton, él se la pasó en su casa jugando videojuegos con Puck.

Hoy tenia química, su asignatura favorita, desde que la compartía con su morena favorita, llego a la sala y se sentó, mientras se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar música en eso que el profesor llegaba. Justo levanto la vista y vio como la morena llegaba para sentarse a su lado.

Q: hola Rach

R: hola Quinton ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Q: normal con una maratón de videojuegos con Puck ¿y cómo te fue con tus padres?

R: bien la verdad es que pensé que me iba a aburrir con esas reuniones familiares pero me sorprendió y me entretuve.

Q: que bueno que haya sido un buen fin de semana – tomo aire – bueno tú sabes que me habías prometido que me ibas a dejar llevarte a una cita si ganábamos y bueno aquí estoy y hemos ganado.

R: me parece ese era el trato

Q: ¿entonces saldrás a una cita conmigo?

R: no me queda de otra – miro al pizarrón dejando al rubio un poco descolocado, no sabía si ella quería o no la cita – es broma me encantaría salir contigo

Q: uf! Por un momento creí que no querías, que te habías arrepentido y que ahora no tenías otra opción

R: tranquilo Q, ahora prestemos atención al profesor porque yo de química no entiendo mucho

Q: pues yo creo que si sabes de química – levanto una ceja – y mucho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinton estaba en la casa de Britt por que esta le había pedido ayuda con unas materias, luego de que estudiaran juntos un par de horas, esta le ofreció que se quedara y vieran una película, el acepto sin problema. Estaban viendo sorprendentemente una película de Disney.

B: ¿qué pasa? Te noto incomodo

Q: estoy bien

B: ¿no quieres ver la película?

Q: no es eso, es que no sé dónde puedo llevar a Rachel como primera cita

B: sigue a tu corazón y sabrás que hacer – abrazo a su amigo dándole apoyo

Q: San es muy afortunada de tenerte

B: lo sé yo también soy afortunada de tenerla

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel estaba en su casa estudiando, mientras escuchaba música, cuando fue interrumpida al sentir vibrar su celular.

_Hola Rach. Q_

_Hola Quinton. R_

_Quería hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo? Q_

_Si no hay problema. R_

_Perfecto en unos minutos estoy en tu casa. Q_

Luego de ese mensaje no llegaron más por lo que siguió con mi estudio o trato porque es ese mismo instante tocaron el timbre de mi casa, y fui a atender.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rubio, que la miraba con una sonrisa

R: hola ¿Qué paso?

Q: señorita Berry ¿me haría el honor de salir en una cita conmigo?

R: claro señor Fabray

Q: excelente, pasado mañana pasare por ti– se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero se detuvo – gracias por aceptar, nos vemos mañana

La morena quedo sonriendo por la ocurrencia del rubio, le había pedido una cita ya, pero él quería hacerlo más oficial, cerró la puerta y siguió con su estudio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel, esta luego de que el rubio se fue, llamó a sus amigos para contarles, que saldría con él. Estos se alegraron de la noticia y sabían que esto haría que se olvidara de una vez por todas de Jesse y pasara página.

Se encontró con la mirada del rubio en el pasillo, el solo atino a sonreírle y mover los labios sin emitir sonido "_nos vemos mañana" _ y le guiño el ojo, ambos amigos de ella se miraron y sonrieron.

K: que bueno que saldrás con el rubio

M: ahora los tres tendremos novio

R: ¿y tú Mercedes que no nos has contado nada?

M: estoy saliendo con un chico, Sam Evans se llama

R: te lo tenías bien guardado

K: que emoción, en nuestras reuniones de divas hablaremos de esto profundamente

Rachel se despidió de sus amigos luego de que Kurt la hubiese ido a dejar a su casa. Corrió hacia su habitación y mando un mensaje a Quinton

_¿Cómo debo vestir? R_

_Ponte algo cómodo. Saldremos temprano. Q_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rachel aun dormía plácidamente, cuando sintió el teléfono sonar. Era el, el chico con quien tendría una cita.

R: ¿alo? – dijo con una voz aun de sueño

Q: buen día Rach! – Dijo con energía – te llamaba para despertarte, tienes una hora cronometrada para estar lista

R: ¿Qué? – Se levantó de la cama – no puede ser

Q: calma – trato de tranquilizarla desde el teléfono - no tienes apuro, tomate tú tiempo

R: es que me dices eso y en una hora no estaré lista

Q: jajaja- rio – pasare a las 10:30 por tu casa, adiós

R: adiós Quinton

La morena vio su reloj, y eran las 9 de la mañana, tomo su almohada la puso en su cara y comenzó a reír, era una risa de las que hace días no estaban en su boca. Se levantó para tomar un baño y prepararse para su cita con el rubio.

Luego de una hora de haberse comunicado con él, llego a buscarla. Tocó el timbre y fue recibido por Hiram.

H: hola Quinton

Q: buenas tardes Señor Berry

H: pasa – lo invito a entrar – llamo de inmediato a Rachel

Q: bueno – dijo intimidado

H: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? – Frunció el ceño al decir esto - Qué no quiero que mi estrellita derrame lagrimas por algún tonto que no sabe valorarla

Q: no no se señor Berry- dijo asustado – mi intención no es hacer la sufrir- fue interrumpido

Rachel bajo luego de que su padre la llamara, beso la mejilla de su padre y saludo a Quinton, sin percatarse de la situación

H: espero que traigas a mi hija sana y salva – dijo con el rostro serio

L: deja de asustar al pobre niño – dijo mientras aparecía por detrás de su esposo – soy Leroy

Q: un gusto señor Berry – le tendió la mano y este la aceptó

R: bueno, se nos hace tarde – tomó del brazo al rubio para sacarlo de ahí – nos vemos papis

Q: hasta luego señores Berry – dijo girando la cabeza y despidiéndose con la mano.

Salieron de la casa, y el rubio abrió la puerta para que entrara la morena, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se subió el. Encendió el auto y partió. El rubio estaba nervioso por lo que coloco música para disipar la tensión.

R: ¿Dónde vamos?

Q: vamos a ir a las afueras de la ciudad – la miró – por lo que la aventura empieza ahora – bajó sus lentes de sol que estaban en su cabeza.

Les esperaba conducir al menos una hora para llegar a destino, por lo que el rubio invito a la morena a que escogiera la música en este viaje. Ambos cantaban al ritmo de Katy Perry la cual sonaba en la radio, mientras la morena se soltaba y levantaba sus brazos al ritmo de la canción. El rubio la miraba a ratos viendo lo feliz que esta estaba mientras cantaba cada una de las canciones que la radio reproducía.

Luego de menos de una hora en el auto y de cantar, llegaron a destino. Una cabaña alejada de la civilización, simple pero acogedora. Estacionó cerca de la entrada y rápidamente se bajó del auto, mientras que la morena seguía inmersa admirando la vista de la cabaña sin percatarse que el rubio ya había llegado a su lado y le abría la puerta para que saliera.

Q: ¿Rach? – le tomó el hombro – vamos – le tendió la mano

R: claro – tomo la mano que este le ofreció - ¿y este lugar?

Q: es mi lugar secreto, aquí vengo cuando necesito pensar

Ambos siguieron caminando para entrar a la cabaña, Rachel entro primero, luego de que este la invitara a entrar.

Es un lugar sencillo, con lo justo y necesario, la morena se quedó mirando, sin darse cuenta que el rubio ya no estaba a su lado

R ¿Quinton? ¿Dónde estás? – gritó

Q: acá – dijo apareciendo detrás de ella con una canasta – fui al auto en busca de esto – levantó la canasta

R: ¿y qué es lo que haremos?

Q: primero, dejaremos el auto estacionado en la cabaña y tomaremos la canasta y nos dirigiremos al lago que se encuentra cerca de acá – le tendió la mano -¿lista?

R: ¡lista!

Q: ¿tienes tu celular? – La morena asintió – dámelo

R: ¿para qué?

Q: donde vamos no te servirá de mucho, así que mejor que lo dejes aquí

R: piensas alejarme de la civilización e incomunicada esta cita no me pinta muy bien – bromeo

Q: es que quiero tu completa atención – dijo muy cerca de su rostro – y eso implica estar alejados de todo

Así ambos chicos emprendieron camino al lago, para comenzar la cita entre ambos, sin interrupciones de nadie.

* * *

**me estoy volviendo una chica que cumple de nuevo lo siento mucho a todos los lectores por esos dias que les decia que actualizaria y no lo hacia**

**asi que vuelvo a cumplir mis promesas...**

**lunes y viernes no lo olviden y si no lo cumplo regañenme por cualquier red social: twitter, un rw , en facebook**

**bueno en face si es que me encuentran xD**


	14. La cita ll

Capítulo 14

Llegaron al lago luego de una caminata breve entre la cabaña y su destino, el rubio dejo la canasta, en el suelo, mientras sacaba de su bolso una manta para colocarla en el suelo.

Luego de colocarla, vio la mirada de la morena, la cual apreciaba el panorama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me acerco por detrás y poso mi cara en su hombro, mientras la tomo por la cintura. Esta se gira y me mira a los ojos, me acerco a ella, pero esta mira la manta y la canasta y se dirige hacia estos

R: este lugar es increíble – dice tirándose sobre la manta

Q: como te digo es mi lugar secreto – abrió la canasta - ¿quieres algo de comer?

R: ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?

Q: a ver – revolvió un poco – fruta, emparedados, jugo – la miro a la cara – obviamente todo vegano

R: ¿y cómo sabias?

Q: tengo mis contactos

R: ¿y esos contactos se llaman Kurt?

Q: ¡pillado! ¿Entonces qué dices?

R: emparedado

Q: toma – le tendió el alimento – ahora que estamos solo, conozcámonos

R: bueno – mascó el emparedado - ¿Qué tal si haces una pregunta, yo respondo y luego yo pregunto?

Q: me parece una buena idea, pero como soy caballero te dejare que empieces tu

R: ¿Quiénes conforman tu familia?

Q: mi madre, Judy. Mi hermana Frannie. ¿Te gusta la escuela?

R: antes no mucho, pero ahora que conocí ciertas personas me gustó más. ¿Y padre?

Q: nos abandonó hace unos años, se fue con otra persona. ¿Es por Kurt y Mercedes que te gustó la escuela?

R: no solo por ellos – le dio una mirada picara - ¿primera novia?

Q: Jessica Smith, 1 año de secundaria. ¿Primer beso?

R: Lucas Rivers 3 años de primaria. ¿Por qué querías tanto una cita conmigo?

Q: porque me gustas y creo que era una chica muy especial. ¿Por qué aceptaste una cita conmigo? – le sirvió jugo en un vaso y se lo entregó

R: porque no eras lo que creí en un principio, y eso me gusto. – Aceptó el vaso que le ofreció el rubio - ¿haz salido con todas las porristas?

Q: no todas, por que 2 son mis mejores amigas y son novias entre si – rio al decir eso – pero no, no soy el típico estereotipo que como soy popular salgo con todas. ¿Qué pensabas de mí en un principio?

R: que eras el tipo estereotipo, el chico popular, arrogante que creía que todas las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies – bebió de su vaso - ¿Crees en la reencarnación, porque deberás creo que te conozco de otra vida? – le dijo

Q: Créeme me acordaría de una cara tan hermosa como la tuya – le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la morena - ¿primera vez?

R: ehh – trato de mirar hacia cualquier lado, evitando cruzar miradas con el rubio

Q: mejor sigamos con otra cosa – dijo al darse cuenta lo incomoda que se puso la morena por la pregunta - ¿vamos al lago? – ella asintió.

Ambos chicos se levantaron para emprender rumbo al lago. La morena agradeció la acción de este, si bien la pregunta que hizo, la hizo él, se dio cuenta de que tal vez cruzó los límites. Ambos seguían caminado en silencio, no querían arruinar la cita de esa manera, por lo que ambos ponían de su parte para salvar la situación.

Q: ¿te gusta?

R: es increíble, incluso se ve mucho mejor desde cerca

Q: y se ve mejor desde adentro – le ofreció la mano - ¿te apuntas?

R: no traje bikini

Q: no te preocupes, tengo uno en el bolso – se disponía a ir a buscarlo – al tiro vuelvo

La morena veía como el rubio emprendía la carrera en busca del bolso que contenía el bikini que permitiría a la morena disfrutar del lago.

Cuando volvió el rubio, le entrego una bolsa donde estaba el bikini, esta lo abrió y quedo un poco sorprendida

R: ¿y por qué traes un contigo?

Q: bueno, Britt y San me ayudaron a escoger uno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

R: pero porque no me dijiste, así te ahorrabas esta compra

Q: es que si te decía, se iba a arruinar la sorpresa, porque sabrías te iba a traer a un lugar con agua

R: cierto – miro hacia todos lados – pero no tengo como colocármelo

Q: pues – dijo observando un árbol – mira no hay nadie por aquí, te puedes colocar el bikini detrás de ese árbol y yo cuido que ningún pervertido se acerque

R: ehh – dudó – bueno

Y así la morena se dirigió atrás de ese árbol para colocarse la prenda que el rubio le dio. Este trataba de mirar hacia cualquier lado, sabía que esta estaba como llegó al mundo e imaginársela no era una buena opción si quería dar una buena impresión en la primera cita.

Vio como la morena ya se había colocado la parte inferior del bikini, al darse vuelta para ver cuánto le quedaba, y luego sacó sus lentes de sol que tenía en la cabeza y los utilizó como superficie reflectante. Alcanzo a ver el trasero de esta y su espalda desnuda, una vez que esta terminó de ponerse la parte superior, para luego colocarse la ropa nuevamente. Se acercó por detrás del rubio para que siguieran su camino, el rubio solo sonreía por lo que había visto.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago. El rubio, se quitó la remera y se sumergió al agua sin dudar, para luego salir a la superficie. La morena lo miraba solamente y cuando este no la miraba se mordía el labio.

Q: ¡ven!- la llamo con la mano

R: ¡no, debe estar fría!

Q: no, tranquila – se empezó a acercar a ella y la tomo de la mano – te voy a contar una historia. Habían dos hermanitos, solos perdidos en el bosque, el mayor tenía que proteger al menor, porque era muy miedoso y para eso ideo un plan, empezó a hablarle de todas las cosas bonitas que podían apreciar en el bosque. Las hojas verdes, el aire puro, el sonido de los pájaros – tomo aire – ya esta

R: ¿ya está qué? – Preguntó confundida - ¿Qué paso?

Q: te metiste al lago – le soltó la mano

Y la morena se dio cuenta de que el rubio empezó a contarle una historia y así que se metiera en el lago. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto se aprovechó de lanzar encima del rubio para sumergirlo en el agua, pero este era más alto que ella, y este aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más a él, quedaron frente a frente. Sus ojos se perdían en los del otro, ninguno cerraba el espacio mínimo que existía entre ambos. El rubio se acercó y besó la frente de esta, para luego sumergirse y salir del radar de Rachel, la cual miraba hacia el fondo para saber dónde se había metido.

Y así seguían jugando, no habían vuelto a quedar tan cerca como antes, decidieron salir del lago, porque ya se sentía el frio que estaba cayendo. El rubio salió detrás de la morena y colocarle una toalla en su espalda, a lo que esta agradeció con una sonrisa.

Q: ¿te parece si vamos a la cabaña?

R: bueno, porque la verdad es que tengo frio

Q: entonces vamos – dijo abrazándola por encima de la toalla para darle un poco de calor

R: gracias Quinton

Q: te quería preguntar por lo que paso el otro día en Breadstick, solo si quieres hablar

R: ¿de qué hablas?

Q: de tu conversación con Jesse – tomo aire y la miro a los ojos – quería saber si estabas bien

R: gracias Quinton por tu preocupación, pero ese tema ya está zanjado y ahora he cortado toda relación con él.

Q: eso quiere decir que – levantó una ceja - ¿tengo el camino libre?

R: más que libre rubiecito – dijo tomándose del brazo de este – de no ser así no hubiese salido contigo

Q: ¡excelente! – dijo mirando al horizonte

Y así siguieron caminando, el rubio le contó un poco más de su familia y la morena de sus metas luego de salir del instituto.

Q: ¡espera un poco! – Dijo tomando el brazo de Rachel para que se detuviera – déjame correr esto – le corrió el pelo y le colocó encima de la oreja una flor que encontró – te ves hermosa – dijo muy cerca del espacio personal es esta.

R: Quinton – el rubio la miró – bésame

Y el rubio no lo pensó dos veces, y lentamente se acercó a los labios carnosos de la morena y lentamente los rozó. Ambos sintieron mariposas en su estómago, la morena para que el beso no acabara aun tomo con ambas manos la cabeza de este, el cual solo atino a colocar su manos en la cintura de esta.

Había sido sin duda una muy buena primera cita.


	15. Halloween

**este es un capitulo especial tiene relacion con la historia pero no es importante, solo por la fecha en la que estamos :)**

* * *

HALLOWEEN

K: vamos Rachel esta fiesta es lo mejor de Mckinley

R: ¿Qué fiesta me hablas?

K: la fiesta de Halloween de Mckinley – dijo emocionado – es la mejor fiesta y además que es la última a la que asistiremos

Bl: y nos divertiremos – dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a la morena

R: no se – dijo no muy convencida – no tengo disfraz para ponerme

K: pero eso tiene solución – tomo su celular - ¿alo? – dijo a través del teléfono dejando a ambos chicos solos

Bl: no te preocupes Rachel, Kurt lo tiene todo planeado

R: debo suponer que eso es algo bueno – dijo resignada

K: ya diva, todo listo – dijo alegremente

R: ¿a quién llamaste?

K: a Mercedes, viene en un rato a mi casa y traerá algunas ideas

Rachel se tiro al sofá con los brazos cruzados, no entendía que era lo que su amigo quería hacer y que incluía a Mercedes, y que Quinton no la hubiese invitado a la fiesta, o que le hubiera por lo menos hablado de eso

M: aquí he llegado – dijo haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a la morena – ¡hola Rach! – dijo dejando algunas bolsa a un lado para abrazar a la morena

R: hola Mercedes – devolviéndole el abrazo

K: ahora manos a la obra chicos –dijo frotándose sus manos

Y así la morena comenzó a probarse algunos disfraces que había traído Mercedes. Se colocó uno de calabaza gigante

K: ¿enserio Rach? – frunció el ceño

La morena solo lo miro y se giró para probar otro vestido, luego volvió a aparecer ante ellos, con un disfraz de sirena

Bl: guau si no fuera gay definitivamente saldría contigo – dijo haciendo sonrojar a la morena

K: ejem – tosió – estoy al lado tuyo

Bl: amor sabes que te amo a ti – deposito un beso en la mejilla de su novio

R: no me siento cómoda, además que no puedo caminar – se giró caminando como pingüino – probare con otro

Volvió a la habitación para tratar con otro traje, y después de unos cuantos minutos volvió ante los tres chicos, con un traje de ángel

M: se te ve bien, pero creo que le falta algo – se puso a pensar

K: hubiera sido mejor de diablito

M: demonios no hay uno entre lo que traje – tomo el hombro de la morena – acompáñame a la habitación

R: bueno – dijo confundida

Y así Mercedes se puso a revolver lo que había traído hasta que encontró uno, lo tomo y se lo paso a la morena, la cual negaba con la cabeza

M: póntelo diva se te vera estupendo – se acercó a la puerta para dejarla sola – acuérdate de mí cuando veas el efecto que causaras – le guiño el ojo

Y así la morena se colocó el traje que su amiga le había sugerido, luego de colocárselo fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos, los cuales al verla no fueron capaces de emitir palabras estaban anonadados

M: te lo dije – se dirigió a la morena – te lo dije

Cuando ambos chicos pudieron ser capaz de articular palabras, Blaine fue el primero en decir algo

Bl: si no estuviera con Kurt ahora, aunque fuese gay definitivamente saldría contigo

K: obviando lo que dijo mi novio – lo miro un poco irritado – te diré que se te ve excelente

R: no estoy segura – se giró – creo que es mucho

M: no Rachel, este traje grita tu nombre por todos lados

Y luego de un par de horas los cuatro chicos partieron rumbo a la fiesta que se realizaría en el instituto. Iban todos en la camioneta de Kurt, luego de que hubiesen llegado podían sentir la música proveniente desde dentro, todos se bajaron y los alumnos que estaban afuera pudieron ver la entrada triunfal que tuvieron estos chicos. Mercedes iba disfrazada de Úrsula de la película la sirenita, Blaine vestido de Wally, Kurt de Robín y quien robo todas las miradas fue la morena, la cual tenía una falda muy corta que dejaba ver las piernas de esta, su mayor atributo le decían sus amigos, con unas botas hasta las rodillas, y un corsé negro, se tomó en dos cachos el pelo, dando un look muy sexy por lo demás.

La música seguía sonando y Kurt y Blaine fueron a la pista de baile, y Mercedes se puso a bailar también con un chico que ella misma había invitado a la fiesta. La morena veía para todos lados y nadie se le acercaba a ella, hasta que de la nada apareció un joven con un disfraz del zorro, tenía un vaso en su mano y como la música estaba muy fuerte no podía escuchar lo que este trataba de decirle, con la mano este le pregunto indicando su vaso si ella quería algo de beber, esta rechazo gentilmente con la cara, luego este le pidió si podían bailar, ella luego de pensarlo un par de segundos acepto, si el rubio no estaba no iba a perder oportunidad de pasarla bien.

La música sonaba animadamente y se veía a todos los chicos muy entretenidos bailando, pero la morena trataba de buscar con la mirada a Quinton, pero cada minuto que pasaba se intrigaba más al no verlo, si ayer estaban bien, no sabía que había pasado de un día para otro.

El joven con el que ella bailaba le tomo la mano y esta se percató que la música había cambiado de ritmo a uno más lento, esta se acercó al zorro para poder bailar más cerca, pero en su mente seguía la preocupación por el rubio, se disculpó con el joven y abandonó la pista de baile, pero este la siguió, llegaron hasta uno de los pasillos en donde la música se escuchaba más bajo y cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con el zorro mirándola fijamente y antes que este abriera la boca ella se dispuso a hablar

R: ¿te estarás preguntando por que me fui? – el chico asistió – es que estaba buscando a alguien pero parece que no vino – bajo la mirada – y lo siento pero no tenía ganas de seguir bailando, no estoy mucho de humor – el zorro solo asentía – ¿te puedo contar algo? – Asintió el joven – Salí con un chico el otro día la cita salió bien pero ahora ni rastro de él y no sé qué pasa, tal vez no quera salir más conmi… - fue interrumpida al sentir que los labios del zorro se posaban sobre sus labios.

El chico se separó de ella y vio una mirada de enojo en ella y cuando vio que la mano de esta se dirigía hacia su rostro para abofetearlo, este le tomo la mano suavemente

- Necesitaba que guardaras silencio, por eso te besé

R: ¿Quinton? – dijo intrigada

Q: el mismo – dijo mientras se sacaba el sombrero y el antifaz – no quise decirte que vendría a la fiesta y que me vestiría así, por lo que le pedí a Kurt que te insistiera en que vinieras y así te daba la sorpresa, pero no me dejaste hablar en todo momento y aproveche para besarte.

R: eres un… - fue interrumpida nuevamente para ser besada por el rubio

Q: ¿un qué? – dijo luego de separar sus labios de los de ella

R: ya no importa – dijo aun en las nubes

Q: así que… ¿te gusto la cita? – Levanto una ceja – porque a mí me encantó – dijo haciendo que se sonrojara la morena

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos como si algo pesado hubiese caído, ambos se asustaron y decidieron ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba, el rubio sacó su espada y pido a la morena que se pusiera detrás de él, mientras que tomaba su mano.

Y así fueron acercándose para encontrarse de frente con un chico con el rostro desfigurado, y sin un brazo. La morena no atino a nada más que esconderse en la capa de rubio y abrazarlo por el lado, mientras que este con la espada golpeo al chico

Q: eres un tonto Puck – grito – asustaste a Rachel – le tomo el mentón y se dirigió a ella – es Puck

P: guau – grito – estoy soñando, mi sexy judía está más sexy que nunca – la morena se sonrojo

Q: piérdete – dijo riéndose

P: que eres malo no dejas que los demás apreciemos la belleza de Rachel – se retiró dejando a ambos chicos solos

Q: Puck tiene razón – la morena lo miro confundida – estas más sexy que nunca este disfraz guau te vi y por eso me acerque antes que alguien más lo hiciera

R: no te ves mal tampoco tú

Q: gracias – se dispuso a guardar su espada – mi lady – dijo para luego hacerle una reverencia

R: que eres tonto – le pego en su brazo – pero uno muy guapo

Q: el zorro es un conquistador nato, por eso me disfracé de el

R: ¿a quién quiere conquistar? – dijo levantando una ceja

Q: a cierta morena que está en frente mío – desenfundo su espada – y estoy dispuesto a pelear con cualquiera por ella, así qué quien ose acercarse verá mis habilidades con mi espada – grito

R: eres un loco – sonrió

Q: ¿quieres ir a bailar conmigo? – Guardando su espada nuevamente – ahora ya sabes que soy yo, por lo que no será necesario que me busques con la mirada

R: bueno - dijo mordiendose el labio

Y ambos volvieron a la fiesta a seguir bailando.

* * *

**bueno subi el capitulo antes por que no estare el viernes, asi que no queria decepcionarlos :)**

**el disfraz de Rachel, es el de Lea, les prometo lo vi y uuuuuu mejor no decir nada :L**

**bueno nose si suba el lunes el capitulo depende de los reviews que encuentre por que en los ultimos capitulos me puse triste por que no recibi lo que esperaba, asi que depende de ustedes, cualquier cosa que me escriban, critica, saludos, felicitaciones, si quieren contarme algo o si quieren que yo les mande saludos en el capitulo que sigue nose cualquier cosa**

K-77

saludos

larga vida y prosperidad


End file.
